Cosas que no se olvidan
by DI di 0-18
Summary: Maka decide revelarse ante una sociedad machistas haciéndose pasar por hombre y termina trabajando para Soul Evans un músico con muchas riquezas .Soul sospecha que ella es la niña que le rompió el corazón y trata de descubrir si realmente Mark Vercelli es hombre y si es ella para poder comenzar su venganza sera que que soul la perdono descubra lo.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes me encantan pero no me pertenecen espero que les guste mi historia esto solo es el principio. Ya no les molestos mas solo lean .n_n**

**Prologo**

* * *

**Maka pov**

Maka miraba por la ventana deseando poder salir mis padres habían conseguido un tutor personal para que aprendiera a leer y escribir por que había insistido y rogado para poder distraerme, pero no me enseñaban nada de historia o política solo lo necesario porque las mujeres solo debían coser o bordar. Cuando les preguntaba ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían estudiar ?. Sus respuestas me molestaban realmente ponían cada excusa para no responderme.

No salía a la calle fácilmente sus padres llamaban a la costurera para que viniera hacer las medidas y ni siquiera podía hablar con el personal por que tenían estrictamente prohibido no tenía amigos porque tampoco salía a fiestas.

Triste y sola decidió sentarme a leer un libro en el sillón lo cual me era permitido. en uno de los libros que tome al azar describían a un caballero fuerte y gallardo que iba a rescatar a cierta damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un castillo custodiada por un dragón y y que al final rescataba y -"Vivian felices para siempre"-leía en voz alta esas palabras lanzo el libro en señal de frustración claro que no era cierto eso no existía a mi no me rescataban de ese lugar pensaba exaltada .

"-¿Porque no tenía a mi caballero?-"se pregunto- "todo era horrible-"decidió que ella misma me rescataría de ese lugar.

Estaba decidida en marcharse de ese lugar ese día, pero se puso a pensar y lo malo era que era una mujer como ella no se mantendría viva en una ciudad y sociedad de machista donde la mujer era sumisa y seguía las ordenes de su marido sin voz ni voto. si él la engañaba con otro mujer como su madre debía callar.

Dejándole sola llorando, no podía permitirlo era yo quien erigiría mi destino ahora solo era una niña claro pero era el comienzo de mi plan para escapar era el principio donde yo escribiría mi historia.

Me esforzaría con mis tutores que solo se limitaban a enseñarme lo necesario creyendo que era una mujer tonta que no debía aprender pero aprendí lo suficiente para aprender más cosas después

-Solo tengo 8 años pero ya verán que no soy una flor como las demás-hablaba para si misma para darse coraje.

-Soy Maka Albar una rosa con espinas que no será sometida por un montón de idiotas sin escrúpulos,

* * *

8 años después

Una joven con un vestido hasta los pies y con muchos encajes, era esbelta con cabellos rubio cenizo que estaban ondulados y tenia ojos verdes con la piel suave y un rostro que parecía porcelana se encontraba leyendo un libro pero no era cualquiera era de ciencias leía sentada disfrutando de ella se paro al escuchar acercarse a alguien y oculto el libro entre los arbusto y fingió ver el paisaje.

"-Maka tu madre te llama-dijo burlonamente Tsubaki que era la amiga de Maka."

-¡Ah eres tú!-exclamo sorprendida -Pensé que eras mi padre o la criada que venía a ver si estaba bien- .suspiro aliviada. ".

Tsubaki era alta y tenía el cabello negro y estaba sujeto en un moño ella le sonrió.

-¿qué hacéis por aquí no me digas leías algo no?-Tsubaki comento burlonamente

-¡Claro que si estoy aprendiendo mucho en la universidad de Londres!-comento divertida-Todo es gracias a ti que me ha ayudado a mentir a mis padres que voy a su casa a tomar el té-fingió ser refinada.

-Me alegro de que estés contenta-respondió dándole una sonrisa.- ¿Y aprendiste algo más?.

-Si aprendí que todos los hombres son unos bastardos que creen que las mujeres no tenemos capacidades o incluso que no tenemos alma:-comento lo ultimo enojada.

-Pero no todos los hombres son así Black Start es diferente – afirmo con la cabeza mientras se acercaba más a su amiga- Venia a contarte que será mi prometido el es todo un caballero y me trata muy bien ,creo que es el hombre perfecto para mí.

-Claro lo conozco es mi compañero en la universidad y amigo-hablo neutra- Si él es un buen tipo se podría decir que es muy amable conmigo pero es muy ruidoso.

-No me diga que él sabe que se disfraza de hombre y se cambio el nombre para entrar ahí.-pregunto preocupada.

-No claro que no, no confiaría ese secreto a él solo porque me conoce como Mark Vercelli que vino del extranjero para estudiar matemática para administrar haciendas.

- Bueno tengo que irme solo vine de pasada y me dices cuando empiezas a enseñar y a buscar trabajo.

-Muy pronto ya verás debo ofrecer mis servicios a la familia Evans ya que me llamaron para administrar sus haciendas ya que ellos no pueden,-comento contenta- Porque son una familia de músicos.

-Entiendo pero ahora que estoy comprometida y tengo que conocer a Black Start más como explicaras tus salidas.- suspiro triste

-No lo sé lo pensare supongo aunque creo que debería escaparme y empezar mi nueva vida.

Maka y Tsubaki se despidieron, después Maka se dirigió donde sus aposentos pero fue detenida por su madre Kami que tenía una cara triste calcada en su rostro.

En el bosque un hombre joven con cabellos blancos y ojos rojos sostenía una boina suspirando tristemente sentado en un árbol

-Tanto tiempo a pasado y aun te sigo aman…-apago su voz al final - ¡No claro que no te amo,!-grito firme ante su decisión- Te buscare y me vengare por haberme dejado…me vengare de ti por haberte burlado de mi.-afirmo con una expresión neutra en su rostro

...


	2. reencuentro con el pasado

**Reeditado**

Reencuentro con el pasado

—Tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio. —hablo la madre de Maka con un tono triste

— ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?

—Tu padre entrara en la bancarrota por malas inversiones...—dijo en un murmullo sujetando ambas manos.

― ¿Qué dices?—respondió sin oír a su Madre.

—Tu padre…Spirit hiso en sus negocios una… y bueno tendrás… tendrás…

― ¡Deja de repetir tendrás y dímelo ya! ¡Por un carajo!—le corto mientras la miraba con reproche.

―¡Maka no me grites soy tu madre!—reprendió visiblemente molesta—Yo no soy la que te tenga que decir…¡Será el inútil de tu padre!.― exclamo calmándose y marchándose.

Maka pov.

Mi madre a pesar que me restregaba en mi cara mi vocabulario que según ella era propio de un pirata y no era apta para una dama como yo .Ella también tenía sus palabrotas pero no me hacía sombra debo confesar.

Mi padre y mi madre tuvieron una mejor una mejor relación cuando se separaron, mis abuelos de la parte paterna aceptaron que mi madre se quedara con ellos guardando discreción, en vez de irse a parís con sus padres y con la condición de que venga a quedarse por algún tiempo a mi casa para guardar las apariencias.

Pero yo se que ella lo hacía por mí y mi hermano, para no estar lejos de nosotros mi madre se volvió fuerte y empezamos a tener una mejor relación por que yo la entendía.

Mi padre no hizo nada para detenerla, tal vez porque en el fondo la amaba, no la obligaba a estar a su lado.

El solo se limito a rogarle que volvieran las veces que se veían como en las fiestas donde la llevaba para que nadie notara que ella lo había dejado y causara rumores sobre nuestra familia.

Mi padre aun seguía siendo un mujeriego pero cuando traía una lagartona, aquí estaba armado con el libro de Darwin para darle un Maka-chop para que no le diera un mal ejemplo a Nick mi hermano menor de 7 años.

Mi madre solo venia cuando mi padre se iba como ahora pero en esta ocasión ellos pareció hablar antes de que mi padre se fuera.

No sé qué cosa es tan grave para que mi madre haiga conversado con mi papa, en verdad me preocupe el tema.

Al principio mi madre sobre mi vocabulario me pregunta de dónde sacaba esa palabrotas, yo solo le respondía de la calle.― fingiendo inocencia.

Pero bien sabía que todas las había aprendido de Black Star el supuesto dios además de otras personas. A un recuerdo con escalofrió el día que por su culpa casi fui a la hoguera junto a él.

Flash back

Entraba a la catedral de san pablo de Londres disfrazada claro de Mark para rezar un poco. Pero no me di cuenta que tras de mi estaba Black Star que me había visto y seguido, entro gritando.

― ¡Espera a tu gran dios Mark!—grito animadamente derribando la puerta de la catedral—¡Como osas a no verme .pero no te preocupes que aquí estoy para iluminar tu vida inclínate ante mí!—grito mientras se subía encima de una silla para que lo admiraran mejor.

Lo fulmine con la mirada al ver que teníamos demasiada audiencia que nos veía, agarre la biblia y le incruste en la cabeza diciendo Mark-Chop. Quedo inconsciente por que le di con el nuevo testamento y el antiguo mire que alrededor me miraban algunos fanáticos religiosos con cara asesina.

― ¡Herejes!—exclamaban unísonos, mientras comenzaban a levantar cosas al alcance de sus manos para lincharlos y tal vez luego quemarnos.

Yo solo corría arrastrando a Black Start pero su peso no ayudaba mucho. Kid que apareció de la nada me ayudo a cargar al idiota hiperactivo que al parecer se había caído de cabeza al nacer para hablar tantas barbaridades.—pensaba.

Fin del flash back

Suspire al recordarme de Kid y Black Star mis 2 mejores amigos que me habían ayudado mucho a pesar de ser anormales, porque uno era un ególatra con síndrome de creer ser un dios y el otro obsesionado por la simetría.

Estoy segura que Kid estaría entre los mejores estudiantes si no se preocupara por escribir todo simétrico. Porque él era muy inteligente pero en las pruebas era todo lo contrario se ponía a gritar que merecía morir cada vez que fallaba al escribir.

Entre a la sala donde vi a mi hermanito que jugaba a los soldaditos. Se veía tan angelical, pero nadie sabía que detrás de esa cara se encuentra un…

«¡Extorsionador y mentiroso que solo me insulta!»—pensó alterada.

Pero me ha ayudado muchas veces él y Tsubaki saben que yo estudie en a la universidad y a veces el me ayudaba a comprar libros mientras yo le esperaba afuera.

General pov.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parada como un árbol?—pregunto con la cara aburrida al notar la presencia de Maka .

—Uhm… te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.—respondió mirando a su hermano con fastidio por la pregunta.

―¿Acaso quieres culparme por haber roto el jarrón nuevo y caro de papa?.—pregunto fingiendo inocencia y ocultando su burla.

― ¡Que dices idiota sin yo no he roto nada! —me queje mirándolo fijamente y después un silencio total…―,¡Mierda!¡ quieres que diga que yo rompí el jarrón nuevo!—grito histérica la comprender el plan chantajista de su hermano.

― ¡Como que rompiste el jarrón!—le corto su madre que entraba a la sala—¡Estas castigada! ¡Y que es ese vocabulario! Señorita—reprendiéndole.

—Per…Pero yo no fui.―comento excusándose, agitando las manos en negación—¡Fue ese demonio que tengo por hermano!―se excuso volteándose a ver a su hermano y apuntándole con el dedo acusador a quien había causado este malentendido..

— ¡Mami Maka es muy mala!.. No sé porque dice cosas feas de mi.―hablo fingiendo llanto mientras corría a los brazos de su madre y le correspondía.

Dejando a Maka en shock con tal argumento.

― ¿Que dices? pero tu…—Maka quiso seguir hablando pero Nick la miro con una mirada que llevaba el mensaje «No te ayudare a comprar tus libros »como si Maka le leyera la mente acepto la culpa mientras bufaba y cruzaba los brazos frustrada.

En el jardín Maka caminaba sola maldiciendo y protestando

―¡Espera y veras! ¡Nick me las pagaras… ¡Como te encuentre solo sin nadie no te la acabaras!―protesto haciendo pucheros mientras daba círculos en el mismo lugar.

Cada vez que pensaba se movía bruscamente con tanto movimiento que la cadena que colgaba de su cuello se le cayó en el césped. Ella lo recogió para luego sentarse en la banca de su jardín, agarro la cadena fuertemente y cerró los ojos

General pov.

—Un día como hoy yo….—hablo para sí misma suspirando triste y respirando como si le faltara aire pero fue interrumpida por una voz de su padre.

―¡Hija!...con que estabas aquí déjame presentarte al señor Frank Salvin—lo presento animadamente mientras los señalaba pero Maka no le importaba por lo que no lo miro―Un amigo que conocí recientemente y que exporta al igual que yo té y café.

Maka se levanto de la banca y posicionándose al lado de su padre.

—Mi nombre es Maka Albarn es un placer conocerlo.—se presento desinteresadamente.

Le tendió su mano para que lo besara como era costumbre per al sentir sus labios sobre el torso de su mano tembló ante el contacto, lo miro asustada y luego enojada.

―Tú eres...

—El placer es mío señorita no pensé en volverle a ver.―comento Frank mirándola fijamente.

«Es el idiota con el que me agarre a golpes hace años por burlarse de las mujeres »—pensaba Maka mientras lo miraba enojada pero al ver la cara de su padre vio que debía disimular ante él, por qué seria castigada.

—¿Se conocen?… que bueno".―los vio Spirit con una sonrisa—Vuelvo enseguida. Pueden charlar mientras, después me cuentan cómo se conocieron.

«Algo trama papa el no deja que yo me acerque a chicos»―pensó Maka.

Era obvio que era el tenia tez blanca era guapo con los ojos negros al igual que el cabello, pero todo eso no le quitaba lo patán que era.

— "¡Tú… que mierda haces aquí!— poniéndose en guardia alejándose de él—!Acaso le dirás a papa que hace años te golpe porque me insultaste y que tu cobardemente te lanzaste a mí con tus amigos!.―hablo desafiante y enojada sin delicadeza alguna dejando de aparentar por que no estaba su padre, que si la veía la castigaría y no le convenía a estas alturas, porque quería trabajar.

—No…no le diré nada―evito la mirada de Maka— Y por la pelea contigo fue porque no sabía que eras tú una niña―comento restándole importancia— ¿Por qué tenias un aspecto de niño? además tu… amiguito te defendió .Y veo que no has cambiado .sigues siendo una marimacho pero los años no te sentaron mal se podría decir que estas pasable―dijo mirando su cuerpo sin descaro.

— ¡Ya verás quien soy!― mientras levantaba el puño para golpearlo, pero vio que llegaba su padre y paró en seco.

—¿Me dirán donde se conocen?.

―Señor Spirit su hija es todo en encanto la conocí en la iglesia solo cruzamos unas palabras—dijo divertido―Pero ella es muy delicada y gentil. Tiene una hija que cualquier hombre quisiera tener..—comento tratando de no reírse.―Pero tengo que irme. — dijo despidiéndose.

―Gracias por el halago señor Frank vuelva cuando usted quiera. Será bien recibido especialmente por mi...—comento Maka con sarcasmo y tratando de no vomitar.

Frank se marcho y su padre lo acompaño a la salida después de despacharlo volvió con su hija dándole una sonrisa.

― ¡Qué tal! te gustaría como prometido para casarte con él. Solo tienes que conquistarlo—exclamó mientras abrazaba a su hija ella solo se quedo quieta sin palabras―Le di indirectas para que te tomara en cuenta como prometida es el único hombre que aceptaría como yerno ¿Por qué? .Es responsable sin mencionar que será conde y heredara una gran fortuna por parte de su tío.- dijo alegre e ilusionado.

«¡Oh no!…o_o »pensó Maka.

―Que diji…ste… -tartamudeo y después balbuceo cosas que su padre no entendía.

—Estas bien hijita―pregunto tocando la frente de su hija—Tu madre ya te lo dijo es la única forma de salvar a tu familia y parece que al señor Frank le interesas―comento alegre—Por tu cara impresionada creo que estas feliz de que por fin te dejare estar con un hombre.―dijo alegre pero después se puso a llorar — ¡Makita Makita Papa te extrañara cuando te cases!― con lagrimas y sorbiendo mocos mientras se aferraba a su hija.

—¡No puede ser que hiciste!.―Maka tomo por el cuello de su padre hecha una fiera.

«Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría .ò_ó. ¡Adiós años de fingir que soy una dama ante la sociedad!, ¡adiós educación y modales!, sobre todo ¡Adiós papa! ¡por que hoy!¡ te mato ! »—pensó

…

* * *

La madre de Maka caminaba por la sala buscando su hija tenía que contarle que debía casarse.

—¿Por qué?... ¡Spirit es un idiota!... como se le ocurre en una borrachera apostar la mitad de sus propiedades—comento furiosa.

«A los padres de Spirit les había ido mal en los negocios para poder apoyarnos financieramente, podríamos quebrar si no encontramos dinero para pagar las deudas y las cosechas».―pensó frustrada—¡Ese idiota de Spirit !.—grito enojada.

Kami caminaba molesta hasta que su hijo al verla se acerco al lado de su madre.

—Mami¿ Que son esos ruidos ?.

―La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que son los gritos de tu padre.—dijo tranquila pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que daba su esposo pensó que lo estaban matando y corrió con su hijo .

Kami y Nick se dirigieron a fuera pero se asustaron al ver a una Maka furiosa con sed de sangre, y muchas masetas encima de la cabeza de Spirit.

— ¡Hija deja de hacer eso a tu padre!― ordeno agarrando a su hija con Nick para que no le diera con la pala a su esposo y evitara un homicidio.

—¡Te odio nunca dije que quería casarme!.

…

* * *

Kami tranquilizo a Maka para dirigirse después a sus aposentos de Maka .Le conto todo y que hasta sus abuelos estaban de acuerdo.

Su madre después de soltar tales palabras dejo a su hija para que pensara .mientras Maka tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de su cuarto

Maka lloro apenas comprendió en la situación en la que estaban, de su decisión dependía toda su familia no podía ser egoísta.

― No puedo casarme…yo no puedo… escoger a alguien. Pero si no lo hago que será de todos... estudie para no ser mantenida por un ningún hombre. —exclamo frustrada

―Aunque alguna vez quise hacerlo -recordando el pasado —Pero. Yo solo ame a alguien y quise hacer una excepción… pero ese hombre me engaño solo jugaba conmigo aunque era una niña al igual que el.

―Si consigo trabajo—exclamo alegre dando un brinco―Como ya termine mis estudios podre mantener a mi familia aunque sin muchos lujos.

«Debo aceptar la oferta de Black Star de trabajar con un amigo el Señor Evans»

Maka sujeto la cadena de corazón con fuerza

«Si no consigo trabajo y dinero me casare con cualquiera por mi familia aunque no lo ame»".

—¡Te olvidare puedes estar seguro !.

4 diasdespues

―Hija saldré con tu madre Nick a ver algunos papeles para la exportación de te así que no vendremos hasta la próxima semana-comento triste mientras tomaba las manos de su hija—, ¿Pero estas segura que no quieres que te lleve? dijo en tono preocupado.

―¡No sabía que no respetarías mi opinión!—al darse cuenta maka de que su padre le estaba preguntando para confirmar si iba con ellos se calmo―Por un momento pensé que me estaba forzando a ir

—Spirit…Digo papa no quiero incomodarte enserio tienes suficiente con Nick y mi madre-suspiro y fingió estar triste -Entonces me quedare encerrada en mi cuarto ya que no estará nadie y no podre ir a la iglesia.-dijo con un fingido llanto

―No te preocupes papa te quiere y puedes ir con una criada...si quieres pero no saldrás a otro lugar

—Gracia papá.

…

* * *

Maka trepaba los muros para salir con un traje negro y un sombrero vestida de un hombre. Llevaba puesto pantalones una camisa, una peluca negra que no parecía falsa.

Maka recordaba con una sonrisa cómo había conseguido esa peluca negra que parecía que eran pelos de verdad esas cosas no eran muy conocidas pero la señora se la dio en un buen precio.

Ella gastaba dinero para sus estudios y le mentía a su padre que quería un vestido o joyas y él se lo daba sin rechistar.

Mansión evans

Soul caminaba de un lugar a otro mirando a su amigo Black Start .

―Estás seguro que es el mejor administrador de la universidad—Soul pregunto con la cara de no muy convencido

― ¡Claro ten fe en tu gran dios!—hizo una pausa y se puso la cara de pensativo mientras se rascaba la barbilla—Pero eso si es muy… raro es un poco femenino. Tal vez será del otro equipo pero nunca se lo pregunte.

― ¡Cállate! o vendrán los curas y las monjas con antorchas acusándonos de hereje y por levantar falacias. — comento en un tono burlón mirando a su amigo.

―Claro que no—protesto molesto, cruzando los brazos pero cambio su expresión al recordar a su prometida—Por cierto deberías conocer a mi prometida es la mejor para mí eso te lo puedo asegurar ,¡es digna de un dios como yo! .

―Si como no todas las mujeres solo piensan en tu dinero cuanto más tengas mas se te insinúan y solo fingen quererte y apuesto que la mayoría hace creer que nadie las ha tocado sin embargo estoy seguro que solo son unas cualquiera.—exclamo Soul molesto.

―No todas las mujeres son así espera y ya verás te enamoraras de alguien que te cambie.

—No creo solo la venganza ocupa mi corazón no volveré a creer…―dijo en un susurro para que su amigo no lo oyera..—Además todas se acercan a mí por mi herencia y mi titulo de duque que heredare.―comento en tono frio.

…

* * *

Maka entro en la casa era muy grande parecía que tenía muchas habitaciones y hasta

« Tal vez toda la servidumbre vive allí. su casa de ella seguro era solo una mancha .Seguro que era un noble»—pensó—Tengo que administrar sus bienes que al parecer son demasiadas.-comento sorprendida al ver que todo parecía caro.

Un sirviente le guio hacia el despacho de su patrón. Al entrar vio a su amigo y a la persona a la que prestaría sus servicios señor Evans era alto joven cabellos blancos y mantenía los ojos cerrados llevaba una traje negro que le quedaba muy bien.

Black start le saludo alegre y el otro hizo una mueca

—No pensé que era joven mi nombre es Mak… digo Mark Vercelli.― sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que era él, su único amor que ahora debía olvidar y que no perdonaba.

—Yo no soy el dueño de este lugar mi nombre es Soul Evans―dijo de una forma desinteresada metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.—Solo es la herencia de mis abuelos pero muy pronto será mía por eso estoy al mando de todo.

Soul levanto su vista miro sorprendido a mark .

«Esos ojos esa sensación me recuerdan a no… no creo ella era una niña»—-pensó Soul.

Flash back de hace 8 anos

Tenía 11 años caminaba agarrado de mi madre ella entro a la iglesia con él, pero salí a la puerta.

Porque solo quería verla, hace 2 días empecé a mirar a una niña que siempre pasaba por ahí corriendo, me encantaba verla con su cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos verdes.

Pero cuando levanto la vista para buscarla con la mirada la vi vestida de hombre gritándole a alguien.

Me sorprendió al ver que después de la discusión la niña se agarro a golpes con un niño que era de mi edad, se llamaba Frank Salvin, si ese idiota era un conocido, era el hijo del amigo de su padre. La niña le había ganado quedando encima de él mientras le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra a decir de nuevo que las mujeres son una tonta que debe estar en su casa solo siendo un adorno más!.—amenazo la peli ceniza con mucha rabia.

Al rato llegaron 2 niños, ayudando a Frank y lanzando a la niña al suelo haciendo que ella se diera un golpe en la cabeza. Corrí al lado de ella y me puse delante para defenderla.

— ¡A una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa! ¡No es de caballeros!—afirmo Soul.

Ellos se rieron de mí y yo les mire molesto por burlarse de mi comentario.

—Ella solo es una marimacho entonces—afirmaron divertidos— Que acaso no ves ni siquiera parece una niña. —dijeron entre carcajadas.

Me lancé contra ellos dándoles golpes cuando en un descuido uno me agarro sujetándome de ambos brazos por la espalda para que me golpeara Frank. La niña peli ceniza se lanzo hacia Frank dándole golpes y esquivando los de sus oponentes yo me zafe del agarre y entre los dos le dimos una buena tunda haciendo que corrieran a las faldas de sus madres.

Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos de nuestros aspectos porque estábamos todo un desastre y después nos fuimos para que no nos acusaran con sus padres, corriendo por que ellos no entenderían razones. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al bosque y la vi claramente tan cerca de mí

« era linda y parecía un ángel. Nunca había estado con una niña sin que ella estuviera coqueteando conmigo o hiciera amistad solo por mi fortuna.».-pensaba

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y qué hacías ahí sin tu madre? Por qué todas las niñas siempre están acompañadas con alguien. — pregunte sorprendido.

Ella solo me miro sin tiernamente y escuche su dulce voz cantarina

—Me llamo Maka Albarn y me escape de casa ¿Por qué?... mis padres no me dejan salir y quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con esos barbaros.— dijo con una sonrisa hermosa que me hacia olvidar todo.

«Era hermosa de cabellos rubio cenizo me pierdo en sus ojos verdes cuando chocamos miradas».—pensaba hasta que escucho su voz.

—Y cuál es tu nombre y que haces sin tus padres.— peli ceniza.

—Yo me llamo Soul...

Dude en decir mi apellido por que se acercaría como los demás por conveniencia pero la mire y le respondí rápidamente

—Soy Soul estaba en la iglesia pero cuando te vi fui a ayudarte.—dije tratando de fingir indiferencia mientras trataba de no mirarla.

«¿Por qué?... solo con mirarla mis nervios me carcomen nunca me había puesto por una niña asi» —pensaba

— Y tu apellido… ¿Cuál es?

—Algún día te lo diré—dije dándole una sonrisa de socarrona .Ella solo se tenso aunque no sabía por qué.

Se me quedo observando y se acerco a mi invadiendo mi espacio vital cosa que me incomodo bastante .ambos estábamos frente a frente me dio una sonrisa.

—Eres el primer niño que conozco y hablo sin lanzarme hacia él para pegarle. —dijo tocándome las mejillas. — ¿Porque te sonrojas? los niños se sonrojan es eso normal.—hablo de una forma inocente acercándose más .

«Si que esta niña era inocente quien no se sonroja cuando estas solo a unos centímetros del rostro de una niña, aunque eso no era cierto para mí porque muchas niñas habían tratado de robarme un beso y se acercaban al igual que Maka pero yo no reaccionaba como lo hacía ahora»pensé

Volteé mi cara hacia el otro lado para que dejara de sonrojarme pero eso no sirvió, aunque ella se alejo seguía nervioso. Maka se alejo un poco al no entender nada.

Nos sentamos y platicamos de muchas cosas que nos gustaba o que nos desagradaba y conté anécdotas mías y de mi único amigo ella se reía y puso la cara triste.

—Ase momentos te dije que eras el único niño que vi porque mis padres no me dejan acercarme a otros ni me deja hablar con las criadas porque lo tienen prohibido y se van sin darme atención a veces pienso que no debería haber nacido.—dijo con tristeza .

—Tú eres especial no deberías decir eso eres gentil y si ellos no te quieren son unos idiotas. —afirme dándole una sonrisa de tiburón y después la abrase y sintiendo un calor al sujetarla. Ella me correspondió.

—Tus dientes son puntiagudos que interesante y tus ojos son rojos y ni mencionar tus cabellos blancos no había visto a ni un niño con ese aspecto… desde que salí —afirmo mientras se soltaba del abrazo para mirarlo fijamente.

—Si soy el único niño que tiene el cabello blanco y dientes de tiburón muchos me critican por esto. —Dije tristemente

—En serio a mi me parece lindo y me gusta el color de tus ojos será mi nuevo color favorito y tus cabellos me encantan además de tu sonrisa.

Me sonroje cuando dijo todo eso y al parecer ella tenía un pequeño rubor.

Ella se acerco a mí y me dijo que planeaba marcharse de su casa y estudiar y demostrar a la sociedad machista lo que valía. Con una sonrisa.

Después le conté de cómo mis padres me descuidaban dejándome solo y que tenia a mis abuelos que conocía solo por cartas.

Fin del flash back

Soul y Mark estrecharon sus manos y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo .sus miradas se encontraron, Soul ladeo su rostro y se dio la vuelta entonces puedes empezar mañana.―dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera me entrevisto y me pregunto de donde venia ni siquiera le mostré mi certificado de que soy un excelente administrador.

―no me interesa la vida del personal. —comento desinteresada el alvino dándole la espalda

«Me pase toda la noche sin dormir inventándome una historia para que me creyera y no me pregunta nada, además que acabo de descubrir que él es el que me rompió mi corazón .Pero mis sentimientos no estorbaran en mis desempeño laboral, conseguiré mi propio dinero para demostrarle a mis padres de lo que soy capaz y para que me dejen en paz»—.pensó maka

―Black Start podrías darle el contrato para que lo lea y firme, después puedes despacharlo. — ordeno secamente Soul cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho por toda las casa y molesto a la peli ceniza de sobremanera.

―Este tipo tiene mal genio. —dijo regañadientes

―El es una persona buena lo veras cuando lo conozcas mejor y sepa que eres de confianza como yo lo sé. —dijo sonriendo ―Pero lo malo es que el desconfía de los demás por eso es frio porque siempre están detrás de su fortuna.

Siempre terminan traicionándolo y las mujeres se acercan, solo por su fortuna y se le insinúan

—Seguro que él no pierde la oportunidad para acostarse con cualquiera dijo enojada y ocultando sus celos.

―No claro que no entre nosotros el aun es virgen.—dijo susurrándole y riendo al mismo tiempo

― ¡Que¡ pensé que el…-dijo tratando de calmarse y estando aliviada de que no estaba involucrado con alguien .

—No le digas o seguro me mata en fin tubo varias oportunidades y las mujeres no estaban nada mal pero las desprecio solo tal vez tubo algunos encuentros pero no paso nada―dijo golpeando su espalda suavemente de Mark al ver que estaba incomodo con la charla y quiso hacerle una broma —Estoy seguro que tú también eres virgen y por cierto no te vayas a enamorar de mi amigo Soul .

― ¡Que dices idiota yo soy un hombre! ¡Lo juro por mi madre!.—dijo gritando y alterada pensando que la habían descubierto.

―Por supuesto que lo eres pero tu pareces mas del otro equipo tu me entiendes ¿ no ? solo digo lo que es evidente.-dijo fingiendo inocencia

Maka furiosa se le acerco y Black Start trato de escapar al darse cuenta que había despertado a la bestia de Mark pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Mark-chop ―dijo incrustándole el libro en su cabeza.

Black start quedo inconsciente mientras ella leía el contrato y firmaba ignorando y dejando después a su amigo que estaba tirado en el despacho.

En el patio de la familia Evans

Soul se encontraba sentado encima de un árbol riendo .será que ella…—dijo secamente―No puede ser tal vez tenga un gemelo perdido o sea un bastardo que se parezca a ella.-comento entre carcajadas. —Pero por que sus ojos me traen esa sensación .yo no creo que este atraído por mi mismo sexo y la única explicación es que sea maka…

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar que la seguía amando.

―Tengo que estar seguro y buscar las pruebas necesarias, me pregunto porque tenía el cabello negro. y si Mark Vercelli es ella… lo mejor será espiar a Maka .

—No tuve problemas para comenzar mis planes ―Soul repasaba lo que había hecho.

Lo primero que hice fue hacer que su padre se emborrachara y apostara casi todos sus bienes, con personas que yo contrate para que sus propiedades fueran mías. Luego deje muy mal parados económicamente a sus abuelos para que no pudieran ayudarlos.

Solo tenía que presentarme ante ella como un Evans para que saque por fin su verdadera cara para que al fin vea que ella solo quiso jugar conmigo. Y ruegue mi perdón. Eso era mi plan hasta que vi a este tipo que dice ser Mark Vercelli que me recuerda y veo a ella en sus ojos hermosos y profundos y…

«Espera no debo seguir pensando en ella es igual que las demás pero ¿Por qué me empeño en defenderla?»

Me frote la cabeza para ocultar mi frustración Mark Vercelli me incomoda debo averiguarlo antes de que me vuelva loco pensándolo.

…

* * *

Frank estaba en un coche con rumbo a su casa, acompañado con una empleado suyo llamado David Lekker que era como su padre le tenía mucho confianza como cariño era un anciano que llevaba un traje formal y era sabio.

—Con que Maka Albarn es tu nombre para ser un marimacho tienes agallas ,eres hermosa .— pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa llamando la atención de su acompañante .

—Con que piensas en la hija de Espirit el solo se empeñaba en presentarte a la otra vez .creo que él quiere que usted la acorteje para que le ayude en su situación económica porque creo que .sus negocios le va mal.—comento triste lo ultimo por que David conocía a Maka que era como una hija para el .

—Si yo pienso lo mismo. —comento cerrando sus ojos

—Al parecer ella la impacto—afirmo al verlo tan pensativo— ¿Por qué ?nunca pensó tanto como ahora en otra mujer. Además la conozco muy bien ella es hermosa y reservada muy pocos la conocen por que ella no va a esas fiestas donde solo asisten las señoritas para atrapar a cualquier soltero, ella se hace respetar cuando alguien se le acerca.—afirmo el anciano .

¿Tú crees eso porque la conoces ?—pregunto Frank interesado.

—Es muy gentil y amable yo creo que cualquiera se enamoraría de ella le aseguro que ella es sincera con un gran corazón no como otras que se acercan según cuanto tengas en el bolsillo. Seguro si la presentaran abiertamente muchos hombres pedirían su mano por que su belleza no se compara con muchas, no necesita tener ropa cara ni un quilo de maquillaje .si naturalmente se ve así. Tiene algo especial no lo digo porque la conozco sino por algunos que intentaron acortejarla siéntete afortunado porque su padre no te persiguió con una pistola como los demás.— comento lo ultimo asombrado.

—Estás seguro que hablas de MAKA ALBARN, le conocí de niño y tiene un mal carácter no parece que describes a la marimacho.

—La conozco un poco y vi que ella trata a las persona como se merecen además la conozco y es una persona que no se vende por monedas y estoy seguro que rechazaría su propuesta de matrimonio.— comento David.

—Bueno tal vez la trate mal en un principio.—hablo arrepentido —¡ Un momento como sabes que quiero estar casado con ella!— mirando a otro lado como si hubieran dado en el blanco .

—No porque su madre fue interesada usted debe creer lo mismo abra su corazón que está lleno de rencor .quiero volver a ver al Frank que sonreía de niño antes de que su madre se marchara cuando usted no odiaba a las mujeres y era gentil. —dijo amargamente recordando la niñez de Frank.—Además estoy seguro que usted siente algo por ella lo veo en sus ojos.— Frank oculto los ojos del anciano evitando mirarlo.

—¡No claro que no! —Quedo en silencio —Ella no me gusta. — afirmo no tan convencido y recordando cuando él la beso en la mano y cuando la miro, se sintió diferente raro hasta que ella lo saco de su ensoñación gritándole.

—No abuelo creo que el sol te afecto aunque creo que ayudare a su familia económicamente… ¡Pero no por ella!

—Veo que tienes aun un poco de bondad. —comento alegre.

…


	3. olvida lo que paso

Espero que les guste esta historia .(reeditado)

Maka pov:

Al día siguiente Mark entro al despacho del señor Evans.

«No tengo que mostrar temor alguno estoy segura que aun puede oler el miedo en mi, ¡idiota! , ¡Idiota!, si tan solo le hubiera preguntado el nombre a Black Star no hubiera venido, confiaba en que el no me diera el trabajo al verme. »—pensaba Maka mientras caminaba en círculo.

¿Quien en su sano juicio acepta a alguien a quien no conoce? Pero supongo que por ser el amigo de Black Star acepto.

«Tengo que ganar experiencia con esto para poder trabajar en otros lugares por que nadie quiere a un novato en este campo fácilmente. »—pensaba.

¿Pero que hace en Londres ?se supone que se marcho y que no volvería.

«Tengo que ser profesional, maka no lo pienses mucho solo soy una simple persona que consiguió trabajo y que… ¡Quiere matar al idiota que lo contrato! ¡Rebanarlo a pedacitos! ¡Y borrar esa sonrisa socarrona y burlona que tiene! Pero pensándolo bien…»

General pov:

Soul entro serio y frio haciendo un ruido fuerte con la puerta anunciando su llegada haciendo saltar de susto a Maka quien se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar .Como vera estoy a cargo de estas propiedades porque mis abuelos me pusieron a cargo todo esto será mi herencia pero soy muy malo en estas cosas así que mi amigo me recomendó a usted, para que yo siguiera con mi carrera de músico y usted administrara mis bienes. Confió en que mi amigo me haiga mandado a la persona indicada para esto —mirándolo con arrogancia y superioridad.

—Tenga por seguro que se ejercer este trabajo muy bien le hare cuentas cada semana, si necesito su firma para alguna cosa se lo pediré por que usted es el propietario. — trato de decirlo cortésmente, aunque en el fondo se moría por matarlo ahí mismo.

—Entonces si eso es todo le otorgare en esta casa otro despacho para que pueda trabajar y le presentare a nuestro abogado que se encarga de toda la exportación estoy seguro que ambos se llevaran muy bien. —dijo el alvino con una sonrisa malévola porque conocía el carácter de Smith su abogado que era muy hablador y le gustaba mentir a ingenuos además que era detallista en las cosas y que solo pocos podían aguantarlo.

—Por cierto que le trae de nuevo a Londres si se fue a parís como hacía 8 años. —pregunto curiosamente Mark por que no entendía el motivo de su retorno.

— ¿Cómo sabe que estaba en parís y el tiempo en que me fui?-pregunto Soul sospechando de él.

—Es normal que lo sepa por Black Star que me conto algo de su vida.-mintió nerviosamente.

Soul la examino con la mirada tratando de descubrir si era mentira porque sus ojos eran expresivos.

« ¡Sabia que ese idiota olía el miedo y sabia cuando mentía!»—pensó la peli ceniza.

Mark ladeo la cabeza dirigiéndose hasta los papeles que Soul le entregaría después por que ya los vio en su escritorio antes de que el llegara y supuso que eran registros de los gastos.

—Creo que estas son las propiedades en cual debo ver si le entregan todo el dinero.—tratando de mantener la calma.

—Si trabajara con otro administrador porque ambos tienen que ir a mis propiedades para ver el desempeño laboral ¿Por qué se he visto menos ingresos? ¿No sé por qué? pero confió que tú lo averigües. —dijo desinteresadamente metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos—Además no sería nada cool que yo lo haga porque soy un músico muy reconocido y me da escalofríos al verme revisando todo eso. — .Comento Soul con cara de asco al ver los papeles que llevaba Mark.

Mark empezó a reírse ante el gesto y las palabras que daba el alvino.

.«Definitivamente no cambio en nada sigue siendo el mismo chico desinteresado que le da asco todo lo referente con el estudio...»—pensaba pero fue interrumpida por el carraspeo que dio Soul.

— ¿Cual es el chiste? ¿Podría contarme para poder disfrutarlo con usted?—dijo con un gesto sarcástico al ver que era motivo de burla.

—No es nada solo me acorde de algo que me conto Black Star, confíe en mi trabajo señor Evans no lo defraudare. —cambiando el tema y dándole una sonrisa.

Soul la miro y sonrió pero luego se puso serio ante lo que le iba a hablar.

—En realidad le contrate porque creo que el otro administrador Giriko Pherson , me roba dinero .no puedo despedirlo porque es de confianza para mis abuelos . Y quiero que usted me demuestre que mis sospechas son correctas si es así .Usted se quedara a cargo de mis bienes completamente y eso significa más ingresos para usted. —dijo mirándolo a sus ojos.

—Confíe en mi trabajo le aseguro que ahora que estoy aquí no le faltara ni una moneda. —afirmo feliz y sonriendo porque había confiado en ella y le había contado los verdaderos motivos por el que fue contratado.

—Entonces confiare mis bienes a usted—dijo sonriendo al igual que ella, hipnotizado por su sonrisa. — El se había dado cuenta que su sonrisa lo había desarmado ante su caparazón que había creado para ocultar las emociones a otros y cambio otra vez a su actitud fría y calculadora.

En silencio ambos se dirigían ante el nuevo despacho que ocuparía Mark para iniciar su trabajo.

De repente escucharon que una de las puertas era derribada y por ahí entraba Black Star y detrás Kid .

— ¡Mono asimétrico deja de hacer eso! ¡Mira como rompiste la simetría de la casa!—reclamo Kid buscando algo para reparar la puerta desesperadamente.

─−¡Ni una puerta puede parar a su gran dios!─grito orgulloso Black entre carcajadas.─¡Aquí estoy para iluminar sus vidas Soul y Mark!.

Mark lo miro con enojo al ver que en su primer día de trabajo era interrumpido por el destructor de puertas (me refiero a black) y le incrusto el libro en la cabeza.

─ ¡Mark –chop! ¡Cómo pudiste interrumpir cuando hoy empiezo a trabajar! ¡No te das cuenta que debo administrar sus bienes y no estoy aquí para reparar puertas!—reprendió Mark furioso al supuesto dios, y emanando un aura oscura.

─¿ Un momento dijiste Mark –chop?.─pregunto Soul mirando serio Mark. Mientras Black Star trataba de no temblar ante Mark.

─Ya arregle la puerta ahora esta simétricamente puesta. Dijo con alivio interrumpiendo aquel silencio que se había formado─ ¿Paso algo?─pregunto para romper la tensión sin entender nada.

─Si es algo que le doy constantemente a Black Star para que se quede quieto porque no para de hablar. —respondió nerviosamente Mark a Soul.

─Me puedes decir ¿dónde vives? y si tienes familiares por aquí. ─pregunto el alvino a Mark seriamente.

─Ha el es un sobrino lejano de Spirit Albarn ─respondio Kid por Mark al ver que estaba nervioso.

─…Si soy un sobrino lejano que vino aquí para trabajar porque mis padres murieron. Se excuso ante Soul tratando de mantener la calma.

─Y… ¿dónde vives? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives en la casa de los Albarn? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?—cada pregunta que daba el alvino era lanzada como una flecha para encontrar pruebas acusadoras hacia Mark.

—Vivo con el señor David Lekker en un cuarto que él me dio, tengo 16 llegue hace 4 años para estudiar, y no vivo con mis tíos porque no quiero ser molestia. —respondió, pero a Soul no le convencía.

—No eres muy joven para trabajar y haber salido a temprana edad. —pregunto curiosamente.

—No es extraño el es un cerebrito, si vieras cuanto estudia no sale a ningún lado sin sus libros es una come libros. ─respondió burlonamente Black por Maka riéndose como si fuera un chiste toda la información dada.

A Soul le parecieron graciosos los comentarios de su amigo por que le recordaba cuando le gustaba molestar a Maka para que hiciera sus berrinches, que era propia de ella.

─En otras palabras es un ratón de biblioteca que tiene hongos en la cabeza—añadió el alvino riéndose y abrazando de Black star apuntando con el dedo a Mark dejándose llevar por el momento al ver la cara con gestos graciosos de Mark.

─ ¡ Mark chop!— Haciendo que los dos cayeran con un chinchón en la cabeza.

Soul se levanto frotándose la cabeza protestando y vio a su amigo Black desmayado por qué no pudo aguantar el segundo impacto.

—Para ser muy delgado y tener un aspecto débil eres muy fuerte. —protesto el alvino mientras se frotaba la parte afectada.

—Te lo merecías insultar a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer es muy desagradable.

—Me sorprende que no te haigas desmayado para ser tu primera vez porque después ya te vas acostumbrando. — Kid dijo sorprendido a Soul.

—Es que hace tiempo conocí una loca que me pegaba igualmente como el—respondió a su amigo señalando a Mark—, Aunque ahora que lo pienso ella es tu prima y no me sorprende que ese genio es hereditario y además era violenta no se comportaba como una dama, era testaruda, muy curiosa, e igualmente llevaba consigo siempre un bendito libro ¿no es mucha coincidencia?—comento a Mark frunciendo el ceño.

—No se refiera así asía mi prima ella es muy agradable bondadosa y calmada y es …..

—Muy violenta que resuelve todo a golpes, nada refinada vulgar...—agrego el comentario el alvino rápidamente divirtiéndose al ver los gestos que ponía al decir todo eso.

Kid no hizo a caso a las discusiones que tenían ambos por que se encontraba arreglando la simetría de la casa acomodando los cuadros de la casa ajeno a las discusiones que ambos llevaban.

«Maka cálmate que no te saque de tus casillas o te pillara relájate cuenta hasta 10 -1, 2, 3…»— pensaba mientras se tranquilizaba y ponía su rostro sereno .

Soul se dio cuenta de que se contenía y decidió usar el comentario que la hacía enojar al máximo.

—A pesar que no la vi desde que llegue escuche por ahí que es P─L─A─N─A y que no parece mujer ─dijo el alvino disfrutando las muecas que ponía Mark .SOUL sabía que lo que le molestaba era de que alguien dudara que era una chica.

«Si claro que tú debes ser Maka hasta que me demuestres lo contrario. Estoy seguro que ella no se contendría por este comentario »— pensó el alvino alegre pero al ver de nuevo el rostro de Mark se sorprendió al verlo tranquilo porque pensó que explotaría.

—Si eso era todo lo que debía decirme, entrare a mi nuevo despacho para empezar el trabajo —comento con el rostro sereno entro lentamente y cerro la puerta con calma dejando al alvino desconcertado.

«No se tal vez no sea ella porque estoy seguro que ahora estaría encima de mi pero no estoy tan convencido de todo, tal vez aprendió a controlarse con el tiempo y dejar de ser impulsiva»—pensó Soul.

Kid al ver todo simétrico decidió descansar y llamo al alvino que estaba parado en frente de la puerta de donde había entrado Mark.

—Qué tal si bajamos a tomar unas copas en la sala. —comento Kid al alvino mientras llevaba arrastrando a Black Star que se hallaba aun inconsciente.

Soul asintió y bajaron las gradas discutiendo con Kid de temas sobre política.

Mark se encontraba esperando que los pasos se alejaran y cuando no los oyó exploto de rabia, empezó a descargar su furia con los papeles pisoteando el piso pateando la silla botando todo lo que estaba en el escritorio como si todo eso la calmara.

— ¡Idiota que te has creído! ¡Decirme todo eso imbécil! ¡Claro que no te perdonare! ¡No estoy aquí porque quiero!

Kid abrió la puerta de repente quedando en shock por el desastre, desplomándose después al ver todo asimétrico.

Mark saco al inconsciente amigo de su despacho y quiso dejarlo en la puerta pero Soul apareció.

—Black Star dijo que debíamos ir a festejar el inicio de tu nuevo trabajo brindando con unas copas así que se adelanto para preparar todo—afirmo con los ojos cerrados pero luego los abrió — y dice que vayamos al bar inme….—no pudo decir más por que vio a Kid desmayado.

—No te preocupes sabes cómo se pone si no ve nada en su lugar.—aseguro a Soul sonriéndole nerviosamente.

Soul no dijo nada y cargo al inconsciente Kid hacia el carroza con caballo mientras Mark caminaba detrás de él en silencio.

Entraron y ambos dejando a Kid inconsciente en el otro asiento mientras que ellos se sentaron lado a lado , de repente quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Usted es músico no?—pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

—Si se podría decir que soy el mejor. Toco el piano y si tengo estas tierras es por mis abuelos a mi no me gustan estas cosas además que me quieren dar titulo de marques pero no me gusta la idea —Soul bufaba molesto—, Creo que debo rechazarlo porque yo quiero ser conocido solo por mi música

—Entonces a estas alturas debe tener una novia—pregunto nerviosamente.

« ¡No Maka que hiciste ¡no debiste preguntar eso !seguro te dirá que si y no podrás aguantarlo tonta…»

Soul miraba como ponía muecas después de que le pregunto y sonrió al ver que tenía un conflicto mental.

—No pero tal vez muy pronto lo tenga —dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia. — ¿Y tú tienes alguien que te guste o estés interesado?

—eto eto…—balbuceo Mark—«Que le digo no puedo decir cualquier nombre estoy seguro de que sospecha di un nombre rápido sí que tal si…» —Liz Thompson aunque no me conoce se podría decir que es un amor a distancia—contesto rápidamente a Soul.

—MMm… pobrecito la conozco es prima de Kid y gasta como si el dinero fuera agua, sin mencionar que tiene una obsesión por la moda como la tiene Kid por la simetría.

Maka no escucho que era la prima de Kid porque estaba metida en sus pensamientos agradecida de que Tsubaki le mencionara a Elizabeth ya que ella no se relacionaba fácilmente con otras personas de la alta sociedad solo con la gente humilde y sencilla a los que ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

De repente el carro paro y ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro donde estaba su amigo y entraron ambos con Kid inconsciente .Black los esperaba en una mesa gritando y hablando sobre su grandeza.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos ?—pregunto Kid desconcertado al despertar y ver donde estaba.

—Vinimos a tomar una par de tragos cantinero sírvanos 4 aquí. —grito mientras llamaba a unas mujeres con la mano.

Unas chicas se acercaron a cada uno ofreciéndoles de tomar.

Soul miro mal a su amigo Black por que los había llevado ahí con mentiras ,Mark estaba en estado de shock al ver a las mujeres.

«o_o Este no era un bar donde los amigos vienen a platicar o tomar estoy segura que mi padre viene frecuentemente a lugares como este pero ..¡.yo no tengo idea como un hombre se comportaría aquí! » —pensaba ella

Las chicas vieron a Mark y se le acercaron felices.

— ¡Que mono gritaban pero Mark no le daba importancia por que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

—Black Star ¡¿Mepodría decir a donde acabas de traernos?! ¿No se supone que era una bar tranquilo ?no un burdel—regaño al alvino frunciendo el ceño molesto y celoso viendo con furia como las chicas se la acercaban a Mark que aun estaba en estado de shock.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos —dijo Kid levantándose y arrastrando a Black Star que se negaba a salir.

Soul caminaba hacia la puerta para irse con sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta que Mark seguía en el mismo lugar con las chicas sin parpadear.

—Nos vamos o quieres quedarte.—comento enojado

— ¡Kyya que lindo! él se queda es muy dulce.—afirmo las chicas que estaba en su frente agarrándole del brazo de Mark.

—Que piel tan suave como consigues tener una piel así. — comento la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda tocando la tercia piel de Mark cosa que hizo que Soul se molestara.

—Se ve tan inocente que lindo .no quieres pasarla con nosotras.—comento la chica que estaba a su derecha de Mark.

—Eto… por favor serian tan amable de dejarme me están asfixiando.—decía pero ni una le hiso caso y se lanzaban hacia el sin dejar que hablara .

Soul cegado por los celos por qué no aguantaba que nadie excepto él, la abrazara se acerco a Mark y empujo a las chicas para que no lo asfixiaran lo agarro abrasándolo del cuello posesivamente y fulminando con la mirada a las chicas.

—Déjenlo que no ven que no quiere estar aquí el se va conmigo ahora mismo. —ordeno con el ceño fruncido

—Gracias Soul. —dijo aliviada por poder respirar dándole una sonrisa y ambos se miraron y se perdieron en su mirada ajenos al mundo .las chicas los miraron desconcertada pero después entendieron y se pusieron avergonzadas por hacer eso a la pareja.

—Oohh perdón no sabían que eran pareja no se preocupe le devolvemos a su novio.—comento la chica de su derecha sacándoles a ambos de ese transe que solo lograban al mirarse.

—¡¿Por que todos los chicos lindos tienen que ser gay?!.—exclamo la chica de la izquierda.

— ¡Quueeeeeeeeee!—gritaron unísonos y se miraron— ¡Claro que no solo somos conocidos!—.se excusaron alterados.

—No parece ustedes se miran como si estuvieran enamorados.

—¡Claro que no !.-afirmo furioso dándose la vuelta. y saliendo por la puerta.

—Lo siento tiene un mal carácter tengo que irme o me dejaran.

—Vuelve cuando quieras.-dijeron unísonas las chicas animadamente

Mark salió y se encontró a Kid quien lo esperaba por la puerta de ese lugar.

—Que tanto te tardabas ¿Qué paso adentro ?Soul venía con ganas de matar a alguien. Y entro a la carrosa con Black Star

—No es nada siempre es así—afirmo Mark.

—¿Cómo que siempre es así? Si tú acabas de conocerlo. —pregunto Kid.

—Es que acabo de conocerlo y se nota que se enoja de todo.—se excuso tartamudeando.

…

Fueron a una cantina decente para beber Soul no tomo mucho solo lo hicieron Kid y black star que hacia competencia.

Mark aun seguía en su primer vaso pensando, que si se pasaba de un vaso seria su fin por que Soul le seguía con la mirada a cada movimiento que daba y ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

— ¿Por qué no acabas ese vaso? ¿No sabes tomar? Que mal —dijo el alvino retándolo a beber mientras se burlaba de él.

—Claro que no tomo mucho .por que mata neuronas.—afirmo con un puchero.

—Lo dices por gallina no te creo solo son unas copas. —Soul trato de animarlo para que se emborrachara y le sacara la verdad.

—Eso lo dices por qué no tienes mucho que perder. —dijo Mark secamente ofendiendo al alvino que no le dirigió mas la palabra más.

Ambos estuvieron sobrios mientras mantenían un duelo de miradas.

«Eso era muy raro Black Star me dijo en una ocasión que a Soul le gustaba beber, seguro estaría esperando que me emborrache, para descubrirme no sé porque pero sospecho que Soul sabe quién soy y quiere confirmarlo pero, ò_ó soy más astuta y no le dejare las cosas fáciles a aunque tal vez son imaginaciones mías»— pensaba Maka.

…

A la hora de irse Maka se fue en el caballo que le había prestado Kid por que el con Black Star se fueron en coche asía sus casas, Soul la siguió con una capa que no le permitía ver su rostro o cabello. Maka percato su presencia al oír pasos de caballos detrás de ella

«Como te metiste en esto tendré que ir a la casa del señor David para que me dé alojo al menos esta semana por que si no Soul me descubrirá. Más bien les dije a las criadas que si preguntaban por mi les dijeran que me fui con mis padres de viaje»—pensó aliviada

Mark se bajo del caballo y toco el portón de la gran casa vieja y abrió un anciano David Lekker era su nombre amigo confiable de Maka aunque en estos momentos ella se sentía apenada por no contarle su secreto a su amigo.

—Señor David soy yo Maka déjeme entrar por favor. — susurrando y haciendo simuladas señales hacia donde estaba Soul para que la ayudara.

—Pero en que te estás metiendo que haces así —murmuro

—Luego se lo explico usted es el único en que puedo confiar—suplico.

El anciano la dejo entrar y Soul estaba afuera mirando desde las penumbras de la noche como Mark entraba a dicha casa.

«"con que decías la verdad pero aun no estoy muy convencidomejor voy a la casa de los Albarn y ahora si te atrapare no creo que estés fuera de casa a las 9 de la noche sin tu padre vigilándote. Maka y Mark son lo mismo o solo se parecen por ser primos. ¡Esto me rompe la cabeza !»—molesto por tener jaqueca en solo pensar que Mark fuera Maka .

Casa de abuelo david:

Maka se saco la peluca y explico todo a su amigo, como estaba su situación hasta lo de la universidad y del compromiso. .

— ¿No crees que te estás arriesgando mucho ?—comento preocupado el anciano.

—Claro que no yo siempre quise estudiar y quiero trabajar no me importa si vivo fingiendo ser hombre.

—Entonces no piensas casarte. —dijo con desilusión por qué pensaba unir a Frank y a ella que eran casi como sus hijos.

—Puede darme un cuarto por una semana y decir que vivo desde hacía 4 años y que vine del extranjero y que mis tíos son los Albarn.

—Claro que si todo por ti.—dijo dándole una sonrisa —Te mostrare el cuarto donde te quedaras , puedes estar a gusto estás en tu casa— le dijo cordialmente.

El anciano mostro la casa a Maka y le indico el cuarto donde se hospedaría encargándole que si quisiera podía usar la ropa de sus hija para dormir.

Luego el anciano se despidió y se marcho dejándole las llaves de la casa a Maka porque él debía hacer unos trabajos que eran urgentes por lo que debía partir inmediatamente y no regresaría hasta mañana .Maka al despedirse desde la puerta del anciano entro a los aposentos de su hija examino el vestido de dormir y le pareció bastante impropio para ella.

— Nadie me vera con esto— dijo viendo que la prenda era un poco atrevido para su gusto pèro encogió los hombros y se la puso. (N/A: era una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en esa época eso era atrevido)

Maka cantaba peinándose el cabello en el cuarto que pertenecía a la hija del anciano, solo cantaba para que el silencio de la casa no la asustara a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte también tenía miedo, cosa de la que no estaba orgullosa.

Mientras Frank en un caballo entraba a la casa del Señor David Lekker con unas copias de las llaves que le había dado hace tiempo. Al entrar escucho un sonido supuso que era David Lekker que se encontraba aun en la casa aun.

Sus asuntos eran urgentes porque tenía que confirmar algunos negocios que el anciano se encargaba, y como eran muy amigos el tenia las llaves de su casa se dirigió al cuarto para hablar inmediatamente con el sin mencionar que estaba ahí.

Frank pov .

Entre rápidamente donde pensaba que estaba el señor David Lekker , pero vi algo que no esperaba .Era Maka estaba sonrojada seguro por la vergüenza parada en frente del espejo con un peine estaba linda con ese vestido blanco . Pero después la vi furiosa se acerco a mí la veía como un ángel pero después la vi de nuevo a sus ojos estaba furiosa hasta parecía demonio y lo último que oí fue ¡maka-chop! Después todo fue oscuro.

Fin pov

Que hago estoy en este cuarto con un hombre inconsciente y el Señor David fue a buscarlo porque trabaja para el pero…—hizo silencio al analizar en la situación en la que se había metido— ¡Que hago si no lo encuentra! ¡Porque está tirado en el suelo con un enorme chinchón al lado mío!

«Creo que debería llevarlo a su casa… si debo hacerlo por el Señor David entrego a su patrón inconsciente y luego me marcho»— después se dio un golpe en la cabeza en señal de frustración—Hablo de Frank como si fuera un paquete .Este hombre se ve muy tranquilo desmayado por que cuando está despierto me dan ganas de…

Maka dejo de pensarlo y decidió llevárselo inconsciente antes de que despertara quiso arrastrarlo hasta afuera del cuarto para ponerse la ropa de hombre pero decido vestirse de Mark en otro cuarto. Ya vestido y listo para llevárselo escucho la voz de su amigo el Señor David quien anunciaba su llegada.

David toco la puerta ella lo dejo pasar abriendo la puerta.

— Me dijeron que Frank vendría aquí Maka no lo viste o escuchaste la puerta —pregunto entrando al cuarto .

—Si pensaba llevárselo pero ahora se lo entrego—dijo despreocupadamente señalado a Franik— Perdón por dejarlo inconsciente pero el… ¡idiota entro sin tocar la puerta!—grito enojada.

—Ehhhhhhhh pero se supone que usted no está aquí y fue de viaje.

—¡Que descuidada soy el me vio arruinara mis planes !.—Maka tomaba su cabeza con fuerza aterrada al pensar lo que pasaría después.

—Tranquila el esta desmayado ¿no? Le diré que fue un sueño eso es todo ah y por cierto me tome la molestia de pasar por su casa .Les dije a sus criadas que estaba en la casa de Tsubaki.

—Gracias que haría sin usted desde que lo conocí sabía que era diferente. -dándole una sonrisa

—Me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa siempre se metía en problemas y era igual que usted.—comento nostálgico mientras daba una sorisa burlona.

—Yo no doy problemas —dando un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en señal de protesta.

Ambos escucharon que Frank empezaba a gruñir de dolor y se levantaba Maka corrió a esconderse en el ropero, David se le acerco y agarro e hizo como si nada pasara.

—Estas bien creo que te desmayaste y te hiciste un chinchón bastante grande.—afirmo David al examinarlo.

—Pues mi sueño parecía muy real —mantuvo silencio después mientras veía a todo lado—¡Era una pesadilla vi a una mujer muy fea que parecía un demonio!.—dijo mintiendo.

—Bueno si tu lo dices mejor nos vamos ya es tarde.

Ambos salieron y Maka estaba en el closet muy enojada aguantándose las ganas de alcanzar a Frank y ahorcarlo.

—¡Carajo, mierda porque tengo que ver tu cara!.—exclamo Maka al ver que se habían marchado

Soul estaba esperando en la casa de Maka oculto en frente del árbol y el muro donde ella sabia escapar de niña al ver que ella no volvía se animo y toco la puerta de los Albarn cansado de esperar a ver si así conseguía información suya.

—Se le ofrece algo.—dijo la empleada alegre al ver que era Soul Evans un músico muy conocido.

Soul trato de sacarle información al ver a la chica interesada en el.

—Podría decirme si se encuentra el señor Espirit— dijo seductoramente para que le hablara sobre sus patrones.

No el no esta se fue.

Soul pensó que se habría ido a buscar a Maka que no había llegado hasta ahora porque pensaba que era Mark. y él había vigilaba desde que el se había ido con el anciano .

—El está de viaje con su familia quiero decir.

—Y su hijo y….su hija. —dijo pensativo.

—Se marcharon y si quiere yo le puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa.—dijo con dobles intenciones mientras habría más la puerta para que el entrara.

—No gracias me voy tengo asuntos importantes— dijo indiferentemente sin prestarle atención a la empleada que se molesto, el solo pensaba en Maka.

—Tal vez solo se parecen y quiero pensar otra cosa debería… seguir con el plan y dejar de distraerme —dijo el alvino mientras se daba media vuelta pero se encontró frente a Kid que se encontraba molesto con el.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas borracho?—pregunto Soul.

—Tal vez este pasado un poco de copas pero quiero preguntarte algo encontré territorios que eran de los Albarn ¿Por qué me las diste para cuidar por ti? ¿Acaso tu se los quitaste porque ella y no quieres que lo vea Mark ?

—Eso no te incumbe.—dijo ignorando sus reproches— .Además tu prometiste que siempre me ayudarías.

—Pero eso no significa que destruiré a otros por ti. —mientras lo miraba serio —por que además se que aun la amas por eso estas herido.

— ¡Claro que no la amo no ves lo que hice. Estoy a un paso de destruirla¡.

—Lo hiciste por arrebato—afirmo mientras le sujetaba del brazo y le daba una mirada cálida—Desde que me contaste lo que ella te hiso dije que te apoyaría y haría lo mejor para ti. Y lo hare. — dijo soltando su brazo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Entonces me ayudaras a destruirla.—confirmo fríamente..

—Claro que no la protegeré por ti. —dijo dándole una sonrisa.

—¡Que dice acaso de ella depende mi felicidad!.

—CLARO QUE SI , TU AUN LA AMAS Y ESTE ENOJO QUE SIENTES ES PASAJERO , ADEMAS TU NO ERES UNA MALA PERSONA SI NO LA HABRIAS DEJADO EN LA CALLE JUNTO A SU FAMILIA Y NO LA HUBIERAS DEJADO CON ALGO DE FORTUNA NI TE HUBIERA IMPORTADO VERLA .—dijo Kid montando su caballo.

Soul se mantenía quieto confundido con el puño cerrado como si las palabras de su amigo le hubiera abierto los ojos, de la maldad que había comenzado y que no terminaría bien si continuaba pero el daño ya estaba hecho ahora ¿que debía hacer ?se preguntaba en sus pensamientos.

—Debes aclarar tus pensamientos y verla después escuche que viajo—hizo una pausa y miro a su amigo que estaba quieto sin mostrar emociones—Tu no la odias aun la amas y si la amas, siempre querrás lo mejor para ella. — afirmo dándole una sonrisa para luego irse por las calles vacías de Death City .

Soul estaba junto a su caballo mirando la ventana que pertenecía a Maka y recordando todo lo que había pasado con ella el viento soplaba y hacia mucho frio pero Soul solo estaba quieto y miraba la ventana tratando de descifrar su corazón que aun estaba dolido por el rechazo.


	4. como inicio todo

no me aguante quise bajar el capitulo el viernes pero no pude asi que lo baje hoy lunes podran ver aqui por que se pelearon n_n asi que leanlo ya

Soul – pov.

Que mas podía hacer su cabeza estaba hecha un caos primero pensaba en Maka en Mark .Ahora caigo en la realidad de que no era así, había hecho algo muy malo estaba furioso conmigo mismo, criticaba a varias mujeres que estaban conmigo por conveniencia.

Me había dado cuenta de que me había vuelto peor ¿como comenzó todo esto?

Fin pov.

Soul se quedo sentado junto a su caballo recordando que le había llevado a esta situación.

Maka igualmente se hiso esa pregunta justamente cuando se asomaba a la ventana de donde estaba

HACE 8 AÑOS

Una fiesta fue organizada en honor al conde Willian Canterville que era muy importante y que acababa de llegar en esa ciudad. Maka y Soul habían asistido con sus padres por que varios hidalgos habían sido invitados.

Soul estaba aburrido porque sus padres lo trajeron a la fiesta aunque el no quería ir

—Ahora tengo que aguantar a la odiosa de Kim Diehl eso no es nada cool.—protesto el alvino enojado.

—Soul vamos a bailar se que aprendiste —afirmo la niña de 10 años tratando de arrastrar a Soul a la pista.

Pero Soul parecía un árbol que había sido plantado y se negaba a ser movido ,Kim al ver que no bailaría con ella se enojo para luego irse con su madre.

—Por fin se fue pensé que no se iría. —dijo aliviado.

— ¿Quién no se iría ?—dijo curiosamente Maka asustando a Soul al percatarse que estaba detrás de el.

— ¿Qué es eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y aparecer de la nada ?eso no es cool —reprocho volteándose a verla. Y quedo encantado ante la imagen que veía.

Maka estaba con un vestido del color de sus ojos y con sus cabellos ondulados se le quedo mirando como un tonto .

Soul se le quedo mirando sin prestar atención de lo que ella decía, Maka pensó que se le estaba haciendo la burla y que el vestido le quedaba fatal furiosa saco un libr.

—¡Maka-chop!—grito incrustándole el libro y el cayo en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

— ¡Maldición Maka ¡—grito enojado pero al percatarse que lo miraban bajo el tono— Porque lo hiciste mira como todos nos miran esto no es cool.—dijo avergonzado levantándose y llevando lejos a Maka de la sala, por el show que habían hecho ambos .

La arrastro hacia el jardín donde era enorme y se escondieron en los arbustos.

— ¡Tú te estabas burlando de mi!¡idiota !¡si no te gusta como estoy vestida solo dejame!—grito la peli ceniza mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse .

—Claro que no te ves hermosa. —dijo agarrándola de la mano y con un poco de sonrojo.

— ¿En serio dijo dando vueltas? muy feliz por su cumplido. —Es la primera vez que me dices algo así. —comento impresionada.

—Por que te pones así yo siempre te doy cumplidos. —reclamo enojado ante el asombro de la chica.

—Como no .si dices por cumplidos a que eres un ratón de biblioteca, si sigues comiendo engordaras o que no pareces una niña estás segura de que lo eres. —hablo imitando la voz del alvino, enarcando un ceja molesta.

—Olvídalo ya —dijo dándose la vuelta con indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí ?¿tus padres están aquí?¿Me dirás al fin tu apellido ?.-dijo curiosamente.

—Todo eso es información confidencial.—dijo Soul con un tono que decía que no se lo diría ,

Maka solo quería saber su apellido por que al estar con Soul aunque no le importaba si no fuera rico ,se sentía feliz y pensaba que en un futuro ella podría estar con él.

Siempre pensó que los hombres eran todos iguales pero para ella Soul era diferente a pesar de ser grosero el siempre la cuido .el la apoyaba le regalaba libros de ciencia con la escusa de que estudiar no era cool y que él solo las compro porque su padres exigían que debía leer lo amaba. Aunque ella tenía 8 años y Soul 11 ella quería que el este con ella. Solo tenía que conquistarlo pero Maka no sabía como ella lo amaba pero él la veía como una amiga o en peor caso una hermana pensaba tristemente.

Soul igualmente estaba metido en sus pensamiento tenía que irse de Londres para empezar su carrera de músico en parís él pensaba que esta noche debía decirle a Maka que el se iría pero que volvería con ella porque la quería y que le esperara para que en su mayoría de edad se casaran.

El tenía planeado volver en menos de 8 años porque en ese tiempo Maka cumpliría 16 y en ese tiempo ella debía casarse a la fuerza o por voluntad por que la sociedad así lo veía incluso los padres de Maka.

El debía conseguir su propia fortuna para estar con ella sin que él fuera marques o tuviera que depender de su herencia, sabía que sus padres no aceptarían su relación .y no le darían ni una moneda porque ellos querían que este con Kim Diehl.

—Maka tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos desde que nos conocimos ¿no ?.—hablo Soul mientras se ponía nervioso

—Claro tú eres alguien muy especial para mi. —afirmo dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

— Una vez te dije que cuando consiga a la mujer de mi vida le entregare esto. —dijo mostrando un collar en forma de corazón.

—Claro que si me lo dijiste cuando mostrabas lo que tu madre te había dado antes de morir—guardo silencio y luego lo miro enojado— Ese día ¡me robaste mi primer beso al caer encima de mi porque… porque tu ¡idiota corrías para buscarlo al darte cuenta que lo habías perdido y te tropezaste !¡mejor no me acuerdo más !-dijo fingiendo enojo pero se puso triste al acordarse del collar seguro el ya amaba a alguien pensó .

—Que te quejas te hice una favor quien querría besar a un ratón de biblioteca, además yo que no había dejado que nadie me besara y tú hiciste lo que nadie pudo. —Comento el alvino fingiendo estar molesto —Pero ese no es el punto sigamos con lo que hablábamos

—eto ..Yo también te entregaría algo que hice toda la noche ayer no se costurar muy bien pero te la doy es la primera vez que hago algo así.—confeso entregándole una boina.

— ¿Por qué lo traes ahora?

—Es que como lo hice un poco mal y pensaba dártelo mi madre lo encontró, me dijo que estaba mal hecho y quiso botarlo. Lo oculte ahora mismo para que no lo botara, como me dijiste ayer que me dirías algo mañana pensaba entregártelo en nuestro encuentro.

Soul se coloco la boina y sonrió era la primera vez que le habían dado algo con amor por que sus padres eran fríos la única que había querido era su madre que había fallecido y ese titulo de madre lo había ocupado una hipócrita que fingía amarlo y lo odiaba por que ella no podía tener sus propios hijos, y ahora tenía que ir con sus abuelos a parís que solo los conocía por cartas.

—Entonces lo de mañana por qué no me lo dices hoy. — hablo un poco triste sabiendo que se refería al collar .

—Como veras te dije que debo entregárselo a la chica que quiero porque me iré de Londres a parís y tu…—dijo nervioso—Encontré a la que quiero pero no sé si me quiera por eso se lo demostrare….

No supo que decir y le entrego el collar para luego darse a la fuga por miedo a su respuesta.

—En estado de shock o_o—yo soy la que ama no puede ser este es un sueño el dijo que se lo demostraría y se fue corriendo dejándome esto será que esta es la demostración sino no se iría tan rápido sin dejarme el collar lo tomo en sus manos y dio vueltas feliz imaginándose cuando el volviera ella pensaba que seguro se casarían tendrían hijos ella estudia y trabajaría por que el la apoyaría, los dos juntos envejeciendo y teniendo nietos.—se había formado toda una vida junto a él .después fue corriendo a buscarlo para decirle que si ella esperaría toda una vida por él .

Soul corría hacia el otro lado del jardín y suspiro

—Espero que se dé cuenta de la señal —hablo para sí mismo—Pero que tal si no acepta.—dijo triste

—Soul que hacías quien era esa chica.—hablo Kim fingiendo no saber nada pero ella había escuchado todo y sabia que Maka vendría a buscar a Soul y esa era su oportunidad solo tenía que verla con él en un asunto muy comprometedor .

—Vete de aquí no quiero verte espero a alguien así que esfúmate.—dijo Soul mientras la miraba .

— ¡Soul no puedes decir eso sabes que te amo, yo estoy muy feliz!—grito Kim fuertemente empezando el acto al ver que Maka se encontraba oculta mirándolos.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto el alvino suave sin comprender por qué decía todo eso.

—Te esperare y no importa cuánto tiempo pase estoy seguro que nuestros padres lo aceptaran porque siempre estuvimos juntos— hablo fuerte, remarcando las últimas palabras. No dejo hablar a Soul y lo beso y abrazo fuertemente.

Maka al ver y escuchar todo eso se le rompió el corazón y corrió.

Me había mentido solo jugó con mis sentimientos, quiso burlarse de mí que tonta .pensé que era una señal al haber dado el collar, pero solo yo lo había entendido así .—Maka siguió corriendo hasta que escucho la voz de Kim que la había seguido después de besar a Soul.

—Hola te llamas Maka ¿no? mis padres me contaron que tu padre es un mujeriego.—dijo sonriendo.

—Déjame no quiero hablar contigo ni siquiera me conoces. —hablo Maka dándose la vuelta para irse.

—A todos los hombres les gusta jugar un poco por ejemplo mi novio Soul me dijo que antes de venir a decirme que se iría y que esperara por él, le dejo su cadena a una amiga o mejor dicho le entrego para hacerle una broma.—comento Kim burlándose de ella — Me dijo que esperaba que su amiga no se lo tomara en serio pero estoy segura que la cadena al igual que ella no importa.

Pero Soul y yo nos casaremos y si somos amigas ahora mismo ten por seguro que te pasare la invitación para la boda.

Maka entro en la fiesta y encontró a sus padres , les dijo que se sentía mal que se fueran ahora mismo.

Mientras tanto Soul buscaba a Maka para recibir su respuesta pero ella no estaba por ningún lugar, tendría que entrar a su casa a escondidas a recibir la respuesta.

—Kim está loca decir barbaridades y besarme —con asco volvió a frotarse la boca como si Kim le hubiera pasado veneno—, Perdí tiempo con ella debo encontrar a Maka. —exclamo Soul molesto al haber perdido su valioso tiempo.

Soul por la media noche escapo de su casa y subió por la pared de Maka escalo por el árbol y llego a su alcoba por la ventana la abrió y estaba oscuro , vio que no se encontraba Maka pero de repente la puerta se abrió y la vio

—Maka y que dices. —dijo nervioso.

—Qué cosa dijo secamente. —ocultando toda muestra de emoción .porque ella se encontraba con los ojos hinchados por llorar en el baño pero la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver en el estado que estaba.

—Del collar… tú me entiendes. —respondió triste por su comportamiento que tenía Maka.

—Ahh claro… no te diste cuenta que solo jugaba contigo tú no eres especial para mi estaba encerrada en este lugar que solo decidí jugar con un tonto ejemplo tu pero no te preocupes podemos ser amigos. —dijo seria y pensando que con esto le daría una buena cucharada de su broma por haberle hablado de ella a Kim de esa forma y por qué el fingía que la quería.

—Con que así son las cosas—hablo para sí mismo triste por el rechazo—, Ah si entonces también te informo que no estoy interesado en ti y no me importas y si nos vemos como tú lo dijiste podemos ser amigos.—hablo sarcásticamente y furioso al igual que Maka Soul lo había dicho por despecho .

Soul se marchó de su alcoba y Maka se derrumbó en llanto .Ambos lloraban sus lagrimas fluían sin control por la palabras hirientes que habían recibido el uno del otro.

— ¿Por qué? si yo te amaba me engañaste —repetía Maka en llanto, su mundo se le hacía añico las ilusiones y sus planes.

Soul estaba muy herido y lloraba en silencio mientras se dirigía a su casa que pensó volver y hacer que ella le rogara por su amor que desprecio y que él la despreciara al igual que lo hizo ella .

Fin de lo que paso .

…

Maka sostenía el collar y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir .

—Volviste pero no por mi.— mientras empezaba a llover como si el clima demostrara las emociones de Maka y Soul .

…

Al día siguiente Maka entraba a la gran casa de Soul pero no había nadie ella salió y pregunto al a un empleado que se encontraba arreglando el jardín enorme que donde estaban toda la servidumbre.

—El señor Soul no permite que estemos adentro las sirvientas vienen limpian y se van lo mismo hacen la que cocina que solo vienen a las 5 de la tarde.—respondió el jardinero.

— ¿Qué acaso solo come una vez ?si hace eso se enfermara

—Creo que el solo toma café y va a su sala donde está el piano él es muy solitario y si lo interrumpimos es capaz de despedirnos. —dijo con miedo

—Que testarudo —comento regañadientes.

Maka conocía bien donde debía ir pero ella decidió buscar el cuarto de Soul para ver si estaba bien, casi se pierde en esa casa pero pudo ubicar su cuarto.

Entro a un cuarto oscuro la cama tenia sabanas carmesí y había mucho desorden comidas que tal vez era de semanas, en la cama se encontraba Soul dormido murmurando cosas entre sueños.

—Se ve tan lindo e inofensivo no parece ser ese tipo frio que no le importa nada.—comento acariciando su cabello suavemente para no despertarlo .

Maka al tocar su frente vio que tenía fiebre lo destapo para ver si estaba abrigado y vio que llevaba la ropa de ayer y, estaba mojada seguro por la lluvia de ayer pensó.

— ¡Idiota ¡cómo te atreves a dormirte mojado que hago debo llamar a alguien que lo vista porque si no se supone que yo soy hombre , puedo hacer eso .

Maka se rompía la cabeza para ver que hacia luego se acordó del empleado y quiso llamarlo pero ya se había marchado. Debía cambiarlo sino empeoraría pensaba.

«Valor Maka hazlo o sino este idiota morirá por pulmonía y tu cargaras con su muerte. »

— ¡Por qué siempre cometes estupideces! ¡Idiota te odio muérete!...espera un momento dios no escuches mis babosadas mejor mándame una señal de que debo hacer. ¡.He hecho muchas cosas buenas! Incluso encamine a Black Star en sus estudios dándole Maka-chop para que se comportara y estudiara. Necesito una señal.— desesperada miraba a todo lado y buscando la señal que pensaba que caería del cielo.

De pronto del closet se abrió desparramando varias prendas de Soul dejando a Maka con la boca abierta.

— ¡No eso no debe ser una señal debe ser porque el idiota es muy desordenado! —perdiendo la paciencia.

Maka vio triste como Soul deliraba en fiebre y decidió cambiarlo y cuidar de él .pero fue muy difícil, cuando Maka le saco el saco y luego la camisa se quedo como una boba observando el tenia un torso bien formado ,fuerte aparentemente era el sueño de una chica pensó después agito la cabeza en señal desaprobatoria y por ser una pervertida pensar eso no era su estilo.

Maka continuo con la demás ropa pero cerraba los ojos para no ver nada que no debía ver cuando termino de cambiarlo , estaba muy roja y avergonzada por lo que había hecho pero no había otra opción debía actuar rápido para después bajar su fiebre.

Después de arroparlo salió agarro un recipiente, consiguió un trapo para ponerle en su frente después fue a la cocina a buscar hierbas medicinales.

Al llegar puso una silla y a cada rato mojaba su frente con un trapo empapado, para que la temperatura no siguiera .Maka estaba muy preocupada y no sabía si darle la medicina a sí que quiso despertarlo para darle de beber.

— ¡Soul despierta por favor!¡ no puedes hacerme esto no te puedes morir porque yo…!

Soul no le dejo terminar por que abrió los ojos de golpe y le sujeto de la mano para jalarla hacia su lado acomodándola en su pecho.

— ¡Pero qué es esto ¡— asustada y no se dio cuenta que se había caído la peluca que llevaba. —Soul suéltame ahora mismo—ordeno forcejeando para que la soltara pero todo fue en vano por que Soul la atrajo más a él como si quisiera que ambos se unieran ahí mismo.

—Nop nop tu eres mía Maka, solo mía—dijo de forma posesiva e infantil mientras la presionaba mas en sus brazos.

Después Maka se dio cuenta que no llevaba la peluca y que Soul la había descubierto .

—¡Yo no te pertenezco suéltame! ¡ Eres despreciable!.—exclamo furiosa.

Las palabras soltadas fueron desgarradoras para Soul dejándolo triste.

—Maka yo te amo volví por ti perdóname. Maka soy despreciable quise hacerte algo malo y casi lo logro pero no puedo porque aunque no me ames yo si te amo —afirmo para resignarse a dejarla ir mientras la soltaba y Maka se incorporaba de la cama–Déjame esa será tu venganza, déjame morir.

Maka se dio cuenta de que había herido a Soul con sus palabras, se lanzo a abrazar a Soul para remediar el daño.

—¡ No…no me dejes! ¡ Yo te amo ¡.

Soul se había desmayado por la fiebre por lo que no pudo escuchar a tales palabras. Maka trato de darle la medicina pero él no podía digerirlo estaba desesperada si salía a buscar a un medico Soul podría estar muerto por que la fiebre subía a cada rato y debía bajarlo pensaba.

Maka en un intento desesperado agarro el te hierbas medicinales y lo mantenía en su boca y lo junto contra la boca de Soul .ella lo deposito todo y volvió hacer lo mismo hasta que en la última vez Soul la agarro y no la dejo escapar, la besaba con desesperación como si de ella dependiera su vida. Maka forcejeo por que debía seguir bajando su fiebre no había tiempo para eso aunque ella se sentía feliz al juntar sus labios con él. Cuando se libro del agarre busco el trapo mojado y volvió a ponerle en su cabeza Soul la miraba con dulzura porque ella era todo para él.

¡Eres un tonto! — sonrojada al acordarse lo que había hecho.

—Con que te preocupas por mi.—afirmo alegre mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por la fiebre.

— ¡Cierra la boca y toma tu medicina! —entregaba el vaso cerca de sus labios para que bebiera.

Nop nop ven aquí y dámela en la boca—dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras apuntaba sus labios. .

—Claro que no lo hare —protesto dándole un suave golpe en la frente con el trapo.

—Entonces no tomare la medicina sabe feo si no me la das tu —aseguro como un niño caprichoso que no hará nada si no le das lo que quiere.

—Está…bbi… bien si tomas todo tal vez considere en darte un beso —respondió tartamudeando.

—Sí pero sin trampas será en la boca. —acondiciono sonriendo a Maka triunfalmente.

Maka le dio el te medicinal y él se la acabo toda, paso la mano por la frente sudorosa y vio que aun tenía fiebre pero había disminuido bastante.

Maka al ver que la fiebre había cedido un poco y que la medicina ayudaría , quiso dirigirse a la cocina a preparar un caldo para darle de comer a Soul así repondría sus fuerzas pensó

Soul al ver que Maka no le prestaba atención y parecía haber olvidado el trato, antes de que ella se marchara, la sujeto de la mano para que no se fuera de su lado y le dio una mirada de reproche que ella no entendió.

—¿Que fue del beso? no me lo diste —reclamo frunciendo el ceño.

—Dije que lo consideraría no que te lo daría.¡ baka ¡entiende bien las cosas pervertido.—contesto sacándole la lengua demostrando a Soul que fue engañado.

…

Maka bajo preparo el caldo con los ingredientes que había en la cocina.

Cuando termino se dirigía a su alcoba de Soul con una charola llevaba el caldo y un vaso de leche para Soul pudiera reponer sus fuerzas. Maka se había puesto la peluca para que si alguien de la servidumbre entrara no la reconociera, pensaba que haría ahora de que Soul la había descubierto como reaccionaria.

HABITACION DE SOUL

«Maka si que eres un problema… pero veo al fin que quise engañarme pensando que eras mala y no lo eres.»

—Eres definitivamente un ángel Maka .pero tú no me amas…—pauso un momento para luego dar una sonrisa—, Así que aprovechare tu instancia en mi casa para conquistarte creo que bajo mi fiebre debería hacer mi teatro de no acordarme nada de lo que paso—dijo para sí mismo .—Así te quedaras conmigo .y comenzare de nuevo.

Soul al escuchar los ruidos de los pasos que se acercaban se acomodo en la cama y fingió amnesia de lo que había pasado hace instantes.

— ¡Despierta dormilón ya es hora de…!—exclamo infantilmente pero Soul le corto el discurso que ella le daría.

—Que haces aquí Mark deberías estar trabajando y deja de hablar como un mujer.—protesto mientras la miraba desinteresadamente .

¡Queeee e…no te acuerdas nada!— decepcionada pensando que lo de hace rato solo había sido por un delirio de enfermo.

—Claro que no—dijo cortante— ¿Acaso hay algo importante ?—pregunto fingiendo inocencia tratando de no reírse de la cara que puso Maka

—¡No importa come esto idiota y espero que te atragantes¡.—grito para luego dejar la charola sobre la mesita de noche e irse.

Soul solo vio a Maka salir por la puerta echa una fiera y que seguro si no estaba enfermo y un poco débil ella se desquitaría con él.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo orgulloso por haber confirmado sus sospechas— Nunca cambias sigues siendo graciosa. —Comento riéndose—Pero… por eso te amo y eres la mujer de mi vida..—dijo alegre metiéndose la cuchara a su boca y saboreándolo.

«Veo que no cocinas nada mal debi seguir con un poco de temperatura para que siguiera con el show y me dieras de comer en la boca.»—pensó decepcionado.

Soul comía pacíficamente hasta que escucho ruidos abajo y supuso que era Maka desquitándose con sus muebles.

—Si rompe algo debería descontarle el salario. —Soul dijo burlonamente mientras sonreía.

Maka se encontraba furiosa en su despacho.

«¡Ese idiota me beso ¡ ¡No lo puedo creer y no se acuerda nada! ¡Imbécil!»

—Lo que dijo que me amaba será una mentira—hablo para sí misma —Y lo que paso…—dijo tocando sus labios recordando el beso la textura de los labios de Soul haciendo latir su corazón rápidamente.

—A este paso necesitare un doctor para mí porque haces que mi corazón se detenga y acelere rápidamente —comento ruborizado.

…

Entro al cuarto de Soul cuando había terminado su trabajo por hoy, quería irse y dar un golpe a Soul, pero entro y lo vio dormido, su imagen le enterneció mucho. Bajo a la cocina y preparo la cena para que comiera, la dejo junto a su cama en la mesita de noche con él te medicinal por si decaía. Se acerco a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios y luego en la frente y se aparto dolida.

—Desearía cuidarte pero tengo que actuar como Mark porque si te das cuenta de que soy yo, seguro me tratarías como Maka alguien que solo es una amiga con la que puedes hacer bromas, no lo resistiría, no podría ocultar más este sentimiento. Perdóname yo no te odio .Eres frio solo porque estas solo .desearía estar a tu lado pero estoy segura que no quieres a tu lado así que lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarte y verte desde lejos.

Soul despertó y vio la comida se la comió feliz sabiendo había sido preparado por Maka luego se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y salió rápidamente debía asegurarse que ella estaba en su supuesta casa, porque por más fuerte que fuera era solo una mujer delicada que debía ser cuidada. Y mientras que montaba a caballo se acordaba de por qué había llegado hacia ese estado deplorable cuando tuvo fiebre.

Flash back

Soy detestable no merezco nada Kid tiene razón yo aun la amo —susurro con tristeza.

Si ella no me ama no debo forzarla y aunque no quiera admitirlo ella me demostró cuando estábamos juntos que ella era muy buena, algo debió hacerle decirme todo eso sería tal vez que pensaba que no iba volver y prefirió rechazarme a estar preocupada todo el tiempo de que la haiga dejado.

Además no le demostré que la amaba, siempre la molestaba porque me gustaba verla haciendo su berrinche y no puede demostrarle mis sentimientos lo único que hice fue molestarla y ser egoísta en no confiar en ella y además por no decirle que era un Evans pero no quería que ella se acercara por mi fortuna.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y Soul estuvo un rato parado pensando en Maka subió a su caballo y se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa parecía un muerto en vida caminaba como si estuviera programado, llego a su cuarto y se dio cuenta que nadie lo esperaba y cuidaba de él, sus amigos no estarían todo el tiempo no debo molestarlos con mis asuntos pensó.

—Debería morirme tengo todo lo que un hombre quiere tener pero no la tengo a ella. —Dijo melancólicamente — Tal vez si tengo suerte mañana podría morir por tratar de lastimarla .

Se acostó mojado esperando a la muerte mientras escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba su ventana.

Pero despertó con caricias en su frente eran tan suaves como si un ángel le tocara.

«Estaría muerto ». luego sintió como le arropaban con mucho cariño como si fuera un niño luego después de un rato abrió los ojos viendo a Maka a su lado con los ojos preocupados no pudo resistirse y sin importarle de que fuera un sueño la jalo y agarro entre sus brazos. No la dejaría ir seguro que era un sueño pero el más hermoso pensó.

fin del flash back

Gracias a ella me recupere significa que siente algo por mi y hare que ese sentimiento se vuelva amor—dijo sonriendo mientras cabalgaba más rápido.

Al llegar a esa casa vio que la puerta estaba abierta entro preocupado pero cuando entro a la sala vio a Frank encima de Maka a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?!.— grito furioso y celoso el alvino por lo que presenciaba.

—soo…ooul que haces aquí.—dijo Maka tartamudeando.


	5. nota importante leerla por favor

Lo siento esto no es capitulo pero quiero anunciarles que esto lo escribo **para saber si continuo esta historia** .**dejen review si quieren que lo continúe en esta nota .**

También se que este historia tiene horrores ortográficos eso lo solucionare si es que quieren que continúe la historia claro sino le dare muerte a esta historia aunque me duela.:(

Volveré a ver hasta el próximo jueves la lista de review de que es lo que dicen. **hasta mientras pueden leer mi otra historia llamada PROBLEMA CARMESI en esta si me esmere para no tener muchos horrores ortográfico**s . QUIERO SABER SI ESTA HISTORIA ES ACEPTADA asi que si quieren dejen su comentario para saber si esta también la continuo o no .acabo de dejar un capitulo en problema carmesi asi que opinen.

Me despido esperando que me digan lo que opinan. Chau .


	6. ES CAPITULO LEANLO

**si están leyendo esto es porque saben que lo continué lamento por querer borrarlo pero creo que entre en depresión. Ya lo supere gracias a ustedes pensé que no era tan buena como pensaba pero decidí escribir esto porque también puse en mi muro que terminaría costara lo que costara .Lo siento por ser un monstruo, espero que les guste este capítulo está dedicado a "Kod97 " que me animo mucho . También quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia espero no decepcionarlos con la historia.**

**(Reeditado)**

Maka entraba a la casa del señor David lanzando mil maldiciones Asia Soul. Olvidando cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Soul idiota eres de lo peor olvidarte de…! ¡Y por que estabas mojado tuve que…! Maka que tonta eres cómo pudiste hacer eso pero si no lo hacia el…. —dijo apagando su voz —Pero en fin el señor David me acogió en su casa.

De repente vio una carta empezó a leerla para saber de qué se trataba

_**DAVID**_

_**SEÑORITA MAKA DISPONGA DE MI CASA , VIAJARE UNA SEMANA .PARA QUE NADIE SE ENTERE DE QUE ESTA AQUÍ QUEME LA CARTA CON LA CERILLA QUE ESTA EN LA MESA . PARA NO DEJAR EVIDENCIA. PÓNGASE COMODA PUEDE DISPONER DE MIS COSAS.**_

—El señor David siempre fue un sol conmigo soy muy afortunada de tenerlo como amigo—pensó en voz alta mientras encendía la cerilla para quemar la carta pero una mano la sujeto firmemente de su muñeca.

Maka se sobresalto ante esta acción y se quedo sin habla al ver a Frank en frente de ella

—¿Maka qué haces disfrazado de hombre?—Pregunto Frank desconcertado.

—No te entiendo…yo… yo soy Mark el primo lejano de Maka albarn.

—Tu acabaste delatándote al quemarla carta—dijo mientras apuntaba la carta—Además lo de ayer estoy seguro que no fue un sueño fue tan doloroso para no ser real—comento lo ultimo frotando su cabeza al recordar el dolor del impacto que recibió su cabeza con el libro.

—No es cierto lo que dice, y además no entendí lo de la carta temo que el señor David se equivoco debe ser por la edad.

—Eso ni tú te la crees David nunca cometería esos errores porque tu Maka lo conoces bien —afirmo serio—Pero no entiendo que hiciste con Soul, te sigues viendo con él como Maka o como Mark respóndeme —pregunto molesto recordando las palabras que Maka dijo al principio mientras entraba.

—No se dé que hablas"

— ¡Te pregunte qué hiciste con Soul exactamente respóndeme! , ¿Ustedes son algo, se encuentran a escondida, por que trabajas para él?—apretaba sus puños en señal de miedo a sus respuesta, tratando de no explotar en celos por que ella había ocupado todos sus pensamientos desde que la volvió a ver.

—Para empezar yo no soy Maka.

—Maka lo sé todo te investigue, se quiénes son tu familiares estoy al tanto de cómo está tu familia, pero lo que no me encaja es que haces con Soul —pregunto desesperado.

—Frank tu y yo no somos nada, hasta me trataste mal cuando era una niña ¡No te entiendo!.

—Maka lo siento si fui estúpido pero como tu odiaste a los hombres. Yo hice lo mismo con las mujeres, y tú fuiste un desquite de furia. Tu padre me conto todo sobre ti, tiene confianza en mí y le estoy muy agradecido—continuo con la mirada clavada al suelo—La razón por que odie a las mujeres fue por mi madre me dejo y tú me hiciste ver que las mujeres no son todas iguales que hay mujeres que valen la pena como tú"—afirmo mirándola.

—¿Y como sabes eso de mí?, no me conoces muy bien—afirmo aun incrédula ante la declaración que la tomo por sorpresa.

—Busque información sobre ti a pesar de ser muy reservada y salir muy poco las personas que te conocen son gente humilde porque tú los ayudaste—suspiro y la miro para que viera que hablaba sinceramente—Mientras para los hidalgos eres solo un fantasma por qué no asistes a sus fiestas o te dejas ver ante ellos con joyas o tu dinero.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te portas así de repente?—pregunto desconcertada sin entender.

—Maka yo te estado viendo desde lejos desde que nos volvimos a ver y también descubrí que estudiaste haciéndote pasar de hombre y lo acabo de confirmar ahora mismo la carta fue escrita por mi y tú te delataste.

— ¡Mierda no puede ser!...seguro quieres algo a cambio cuál es tu precio.—pregunto Maka temerosa de su respuesta.

—Lo que quiero me lo puedes dar claro—afirmo frotándose la cabeza— pero estoy seguro que contigo no lo obtendré fácilmente… así que por el momento solo quiero tu amistad.

— ¿Eh mi amistad? Pero… ¿Pensé que tú me odiabas".—comento sorprendida mientras habría sus ojos como plato.

—No te odio más bien te admiro—afirmo sin ninguna muestra de mentira — Solo quiero estar junto a una persona que no tiene precio como tú , eres el motivo que me cambio .—confeso sonriéndole cosa que para Maka le fue extraño —Pero veo que tu perspectiva de todos los hombres son idiotas cambio para ti al conocer a Soul Evans, Black Star, Kid ¿no?.—comento triste al pensar en Soul porque ellos al parecer se conocían desde que eran niños lo recordó por el conflicto que tuvo Maka y Soul con él en su infancia , seguro tenia preferencia por él pensaba .

—Se puede decir que algo —respondió Maka fingiendo desinterés.

—Soul sabe que eres hombre —pregunto sin emoción alguna atento a su respuesta.

—No lo sabe veras…, hace tiempo nosotros tuvimos una pelea pero ahora soy Mark y creo que no somos tan cercanos pero por ahí vamos—confeso triste al recordarlo

—Me alegra escuchar eso—comento en voz suave con una sonrisa para que Maka no lo escuchara.

—Lo siento, por tratarte así cuando viniste a mi casa—se disculpo con tono culpable por que ha Maka le pareció que él era bueno solo que fue herido al igual que ella, lo entendía por que también había pasado por esa etapa, y fue ayudada por sus amigos y pensó que ella también debía ayudarlo siendo su amiga.

—No fue mi culpa si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en desquitarme contigo nada de esto habría pasado.—afirmo culpable y le dio una mirada a Maka.

—Entonces empecemos de nuevos amigos. —propuso Maka con buenas intenciones de olvidar todo estrechándole la mano

Frank se lanzo a abrazar a Maka cosa que le agarro desprevenida y ella abrios desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Pensándolo bien… sabes…, no quiero ser un amigo quiero ser algo más. —susurro en su oreja mientras mantenía el abrazo firme..

Maka se puso nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras y forcejeo en sus brazos pero lo único que consiguió es que Frank se desequilibrara y cayera encima de ella.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados del dolor por el impacto .Frank al verla tan cerca si inclino mas y mas hacia sus labios pero sintió que de golpe se abría la puerta dirigió su mirada al que recién ingresaba y vio a Soul furioso.

— ¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?!— furioso y celoso por lo que presenciaba.

—Soo…ooul que haces aquí. —hablo Maka tartamudeando mientras de reojo veía la cercanía de su rostro con la de Frank.

Soul furioso de una patada quito a Frank de encima de Mark(N/a: ambos chicos saben que es Maka solo actúan como si no lo supieran)

— ¡Que le haces, degenerado!—Soul quiso lanzarse hacia Frank a darle un golpe pero Mark(Maka) se aferró a Soul para que no lo lastimara.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes ?—reclamo Soul a Mark con una mirada de rabia.

—El señor Frank no hizo nada yo me caí y me sujete del él y caímos en esa posición, además somos hombres a nosotros nos gusta las mujeres ¿no?—trato de mentir para que Soul no peleara con él y agrandara el problema.

David entro rápidamente al presenciar la escena se puso al frente de Frank para ayudarle a levantarse mientras Soul con sus penetrantes ojos buscaba rastros de mentiras. Pero ella los cerró inmediatamente al sentir su mirada.

Haciendo abrir los ojos de Soul desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas de que no fue un accidente fueran confirmadas.

Soul tomo la muñeca de mark(maka) y la saco arrastrando de la casa sin delicadeza alguna.

Mark forcejeaba para que no se la llevara pero él le miro con unos ojos de daban el mensaje de "muévete o ya verás ", eso basto para que ella se resignara y lo siguiera. Además podía despedirla y se comportaba raro a veces pensaba.

— ¡Porque te llevas a Mark suéltalo ahora mismo!

—Creo que debo velar por la seguridad de mi empleado y por lo que veo este lugar no es seguro —comento desafiante tratando de tranquilizarse par no golpear a Frank que le ponía los pelos de punta al verlo.

— ¡¿Quién dice eso yo y David somos confiables déjala"?!—exclamo Frank enojado mientras tomaba la otra mano de Mark.

—Ahora que se que tu estarás veo que no es seguro, así que lo llevare a MI CASA —respondió el alvino con la mirada desafiante —No estás de acuerdo Mark además trabajas para mí.

—Lo mejor será que vaya con el señor Evans—hablo soltándose de la mano de Frank tratando de parar la pelea que veía venir porque ambos echaban chispas de sus ojos con solo mirarse.

Soul monto a su caballo mientras Mark sacaba el suyo que estaba en el establo para luego cabalgarlo y seguir a Soul que se dirigían a su casa.

Ambos entraron a la casa en silencio Soul fríamente le indico en que cuarto dormiría y estaba bastante lejos de su cuarto porque ella dormiría en la planta baja y el en tercer piso. Soul se despidió de ella secamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio Maka no le dio importancia porque después de esa pelea ella no entendía nada.

Maka miro todos lados al darse cuenta que ahora estaba sola y le dio miedo la casa. Entro al cuarto asustada y se dirigió hacia las sabanas para taparse la cara por el miedo.

—Este lugar da mucho miedo, como Soul puede vivir solo aquí—se pregunto mientras temblaba no de frio sino de miedo.

Valor maka como puede asustarte esto no es lo tuyo… eso te pasa por leer historias de huracanes…, temblores y ¡fantasmas!…—dijo lo ultimo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto Asia la de Soul .

…

Soul en su cuarto trato de desquitarse con sus cosas .el sabía muy bien que Maka mentía .y que Frank al parecer sabía que era Maka porque en uno de esos momento el dijo…

Flash back:

— ¡¿Quién dice eso yo y David somos confiables déjala"?!—exclamo Frank enojado mientras tomaba la otra mano de Maka

—Ahora que sé que tu estarás veo que no es seguro, así que lo llevare a MI CASA —respondió el alvino con la mirada desafiante —No estás de acuerdo Mark además trabajas para mí.

**Fin del flash back**

Porque ella…porque ella confió en alguien como él. —dijo lanzando las cosas de su mesita de noche. — Tal vez no sabe que es Maka y yo estoy cegado por los celos.—se pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse—Pero… si no es así que hare no será que ella se enamoro de ese bastardo"

Soul pensaba mil posibilidades sobre Frank y Maka pero todas lo hacían enfurecer peor no importaba si eran amigos o lo que sea el no lo quería cerca de Maka,

De repente Soul fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los golpes de su puerta.

Soul supuso quien era y la abrió molesto por que Maka era la culpable de que su cabeza estuviera echa un caos, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por la ternura de la imagen que presenciaba.

Mark(maka) estaba con una frazada que le tapaba todo menos su rostro que se encontraba con una pequeña lagrima que surgía de su rostro . Mientras se sobresaltaba por los rayos, el viento y la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas.

Soul empezó a reírse de mark(maka) al ver la forma infantil en que se aferraba de la sabana.

—Jajajaja no puedo creer que la que decía que era tonto por temerle a los osos —sujetando su estomago y prosiguió — Tenga miedo a los rayos—comento burlonamente mientras se tapaba la boca por que Maka decía eso de niña y el debía fingir que no sabía nada.

Maka no escucho nada por el rayo que sonó haciendo que ella se lanzara Asia Soul .el solo se sintió con ganas de corresponderle y cuidarla pero se contuvo y pensó que tenía que aparentar. Y antes de abrazarla paró en seco y lo separo de el tratando de contenerse de no hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

—Mark… ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?—pregunto separándolo de él tomándola de los hombros con ambas manos

—Soul tu cuarto da miedo no habrá uno cerca de aquí para que no me sienta tan solo—pregunto tratando de de mantener la calma y ocultar el sonrojo al ver que estaban solos.

Soul pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una idea para atormentarla soltó a Mark , apago la luz y se dirigió Asia su cama..

—No creó lo mejor será que vayas a tu cuarto—ordeno mientras le daba la espalda.

—Pero tienes tantos cuartos en este piso… alguno debe tener una cama —soltaba las sabanas y lo miraba con la esperanza de que hubiera otro cuarto.

—No creo todas están vacías este es el único cuarto con una cama en el piso —dijo Serio y conteniéndose de la risa por la expresión de decepción de Maka. —Pero…

—Pero que…—pregunto Mark(Maka) esperanzada de que le daría una buena noticia.

—Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo—Soul la miraba de arriba a abajo—No tiene nada de malo somos HOMBRES después de todo.

—¡¿Q…Q…QUE D…D..DIJI..S..TE NO PODEMOS COMPARTIR LA CAMA ESO SERIA INMORAL?!

—Que dices hombre si tú fueras MUJER eso si lo seria —aseguro con mientras cada vez se le hacía más difícil no reírse en su cara—Pero tú eres HOMBRE ¿no? y además no veo nada de malo yo y Black dormíamos juntos cuando éramos niños y nunca vi nada de malo—pauso para mirarle, haciendo temblar a Maka—A menos que… tengas algo que no tengo. —dijo lo ultimo lentamente mientras veía y disfrutaba la cara de Maka cambiar a todos los colores.

Después de eso Soul se acostó en su cama y espero la respuesta de Mark . Mientras se tapaba y hacia espacio. Maka lo miro con duda y por miedo a ser descubierta se acerco a él y se acostó junto a él, mientras lo empujaba más Asia los otros extremos porque sentía que la cama inmensa de Soul se había vuelto estrecha de repente.

—Claro que no hazte a un lado no te me acerques—dijo Maka mientras le daba patadas para que se alejara.

—Y porque me acercaría a ti si eres hombre —comento fingiendo desinterés

Maka miro la cercanía de sus rostros y empezó a temblar como gelatina tapándose con la sabana la cabeza y dándole la espalda se hizo un ovillo.

Soul sonrió socarronamente cuando sentía que Maka temblaba como gelatina cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo rozaba con la de él.

Soul sintió que por primera vez su cama se había vuelto pequeña lo mismo sentía maka.

Maka ya no tenía miedo a los rayos o a otra cosa, tenía miedo ser tocada por soul por que sentía que cuanto más se rozaban su corazón explotaría.

Al día siguiente Soul despertó y sintió que abrazaba algo y que ese algo estaba aferrado a él abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo al ver Mark (maka). Tranquilizo sus nervios soltó a Mark y empezó a moverlo con la mano por que no quería soltarlo.

Mark suéltame estoy empezando a creer a Black Star de que eres del otro equipo.

—Un minuto más—respondió perezosamente porque estaba cómoda pero se dio cuenta que la voz era de Soul y se levanto rápidamente y pidió disculpas.

—Que soñabas babeaste mi camisa —comento mientras se la sacaba y dejaba a Maka atontada con la imagen .Soul al notar eso sonrió con malicia y quiso sacarse los pantalones pero Maka como un rayo atravesó la puerta dejando a Soul en su cuarto matándose de risa al ver su expresión de sorprendida a horrorizada.

Soul agarro las cartas de su despacho y vio que debía hacer un viaje de 5 días para dar un concierto .Soul bufo ante la idea de alejarse de maka.

Pero de repente entro Giriko Pherson abrió las puertas de su despacho.

— ¿Cómo entraste ?—pregunto el alvino molesto.

— Recuerda que tengo las llaves de la casa porque yo vivía aquí antes de que tu vinieras—respondió en tono alto sin ocultar su enfado.

—Que te trae por aquí.

—Muy simple ¿por qué contrataste otro administrador?—pauso y miro con enojo—¡Si yo soy el mejor del país!.

—Yo soy el que mando aquí y si quiero puedo traer 3 mas—comento desafiante mientras tenia la expresión desinteresada.

— ¡Tienes suerte de ser nieto del marqués Evans! ¡Pero hablare con ellos por tu atropello de acusaciones que me hiciste hace 1 semana!

De repente Mark entro con papeles para que firmara Soul y vio a Girido que lo miro con desprecio. Soul le presento al señor Giriko a Mark molesto. Mark estrecho su mano pero él lo rechazo.

—Con que usted es el otro administrador sería muy gentil en entregarme los papeles que faltan por que veo que no están las facturas o costos de entregas pasados. —hablo tratando de ser gentil pero fue en vano porque ese hombre no le caía bien.

—Yo hago un buen trabajo no lo necesito—aseguro asiendo gestos amenazantes y se acercaba a su oreja—Será mejor que se largue si no quiere ver negro su futuro—amenazo suavemente para que ella escuchara .Cosa que a Soul percato y le molesto, alejo a Mark de él poniéndose después a su lado.

— ¡Será mejor que no amenace a los que trabajan conmigo! Escuche que amenazo a mi abogado y se fue del país, ahora solo tengo al señor Mark y no dejare que haga lo mismo—aseguro mirando retadoramente a Giriko.

—Con su permiso me retiro—se despidió enojado mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Que tipo tan odioso!..., no se preocupe señor Evans no me dejo intimar con amenazas como esas yo sé cuidarme.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas a la casa de Kid me marchare para un concierto en parís y lo mejor es que el te cuide mientras le dijo preocupado por lo que le haría Giriko si no la protegían.

—Si su vivienda y trabajo están en parís ¿Por qué está aquí?—Maka pregunto y pauso mirando triste el suelo—Puede vivir ahí estando más tranquilo por no viajar cada vez que lo llamen.

—Por que hice una promesa a alguien de que volvería y no pienso rendirme fácilmente aunque ella me rechacé.—dijo serio mientras miraba a sus ojos

Maka quiso romper el silencio que le era incomodo y se acordó que debía tener la semana libre en las tardes por lo menos la semana en la que volverían sus padres, como habían actuado raro sus padres al hablar la ultima vez e irse juntos de viaje, no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran además de que no sabía que planeaban, debía encontrar una escusa pronto para que sus padres le dejaran salir después todo el día pero ya no contaría con la ayuda de Tsubaki por lo de su compromiso.

—Soul podría trabajar solo en la mañana y en la tarde libre la próxima semana te prometo que no afectara en mi desempeño laboral.—afirmo Maka temerosa de que negara.

—Claro por qué no además estaremos juntos muy pronto.

Maka no entendió el mensaje y se marcho dejando a Soul ahí. Esa tarde

Soul se marcho y Maka fue a vivir con Kid hasta que los Albarn volvieran.

Ella iba a la casa de Soul solo para trabajar.

Para Maka esos días le parecían difícil porque ahora que estaba de nuevo con Soul . El se había vuelto una droga para ella necesitaba verlo no le importaba si el solo le ofrecía su amistad ella sentía que lo necesitaba cerca.

5 DIAS DESPUES

— ¡Mi niña ya llegamos! Exclamaron sus padres alegre mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a su hija que estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

— ¡Sosa ya estamos aquí!, mira que grande estoy. —comento orgulloso de supuesto crecimiento.

—Si como no chibi seguro creciste 2 milímetros. — se soltaba del abrazo de sus padres para salir.

—¡Papa quiere decirte que mama y papa volvieron!—anuncio animadamente.

—Sí pero es tu última oportunidad que te doy —dijo amenazante pero luego se dirigió a su hija y le tomo de las manos —Maka por cierto mañana haremos la fiesta para presentarte ante la sociedad, y tendrás citas en la tarde para aceptar a cualquier candidato que te parezca si es que no decides ya.

—Yo sigo pensando que el que te Presente es el indicado—reclamo a su hija.

—Te compramos los vestidos más caros para que todos los solteros ricos pongan el ojo en ti —afirmo su madre.

—Madre pero no quiero hacerlo, no pueden esperarme verán que…

—Tú lo harás lo mismo dicen los abuelos, todos dependemos de ti—aseguro su madre tristemente.

—Hija lo siento pero debes hacerlo también por Nick como veras él es hombre y debe estudiar y el dinero no nos alcanzara a la larga.

Maka no vio todas esas posibilidades. Su familia no podía esperar su situación era critica.

….

Nick vio como su hermana se ponía triste y aceptaba su triste destino. El se sintió muy culpable para que ella fuera forzada a casarse.

De pronto Maka salió llorando Asia el jardín y Nick escucho como entre lágrimas repetía Soul.

—Soul… ¿quién es ese? hasta lo llama en sueños"

Maka no hizo caso a sus padres por que seguía deprimida por la partida de Soul y por lo del compromiso.

Maka salió triste asía el patio pensando en que le hacía falta Soul , pero estaba feliz porque ese mismo día volvería dio una sonrisa y se olvido de la fiesta de mañana para ser presentada ante la sociedad . Se acordó de repente que mientras estaba en la casa de Kid , sus primas Liz , Patty la descubrieron e hicieron experimento con ella con la condición de que no abrirían la boca. Empezó a temblar al recordar lo que hicieron con ella.

—Ahora ya sé que lo de obsesionados viene de familia, no creí que Kid y Liz fueran primos—comento mientras le daban escalofríos pero luego sonrió.

De repente Tsubaki apareció con Black Star por atrás haciendo al escuchar la voz melodiosa de su amiga se giro para darle una sonrisa.

—Maka déjame presentarte a mi prometido Black Star—señalo a su prometido alegre.

— ¡Ohh no sabía que tenias amigas tan planas! ¡Si no fuera por el vestido pensaría que es hombre!.—exclamo burlonamente y como respuesta Maka incrusto el libro en su cabeza.

—Discúlpalo no quiso decir eso.

—Claro que sí quiso lo conos…—se dio cuenta de sus palabras—digo… se nota que es un idiota a veces me pregunto cómo te conquisto—miro a su amiga sorprendid.—¡No ofendas a un gran dios como yo además no tienes modales!—Maka lo miro a punto de lanzarse encima, pero Tsubaki intervino poniéndose entre los dos.

—Quiero informarte algo, aremos una pequeña cena esta tarde solo estaremos amigos espero que vengas te estaré esperando.—miro a su amiga con una sonrisa y Maka no pudo rechazar su invitación.

—Asistiré será un placer. —miro enojada al que le ofendió y ni pidió disculpas y se irrito—Con su permiso debo retirarme —trato de ser refinada pero fue en vano y se fue corriendo dentro su casa molesta antes de que matara a Black.

—Por alguna razón Maka me es familiar—comento pensativo Black Star mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

…..

Maka entro enojada por Black pero puso la cara de horror cuando vio a Liz y Patty mirándola como si fuera un juguete nuevo

Maka Tsubaki nos conto sobre la reunión y solo falta 2 horas así que no hay tiempo que perder nosotras te arreglaremos—afirmo Liz mientras a paso rápido la sujetaba de la mano.—Si hermanita, no debemos perder tiempo—exclamo Patty y sujeto a Maka para que no escapara mientras daba unas risas diabólicas.

—Tengan compasión, un momento… sé que mi papa no me dejara ir—afirmo victoriosa y aliviada.

—Tu madre nos dio el permiso y se llevo a arrastras a tu padre y nos dijo que podías ir con nosotras si tu hermanito aceptaba acompañarte—dijo Liz mirando al mencionado que entraba en la sala sin entender nada.

— ¡Sí! el no aceptara —exclamo triunfante, pero su alegría termino como vino.

—Te equivocas hermanita de hecho, Liz me prometió que me daría lo que quisiera si iba contigo.—dijo soberbiamente.

—Chibi pídeme lo que quieras yo te lo daré—suplico con la esperanza de que se apiadara de ella.

Nick lo pensó y quiso aceptar pero Patty le susurro en su oreja otra cosa y él se fue a cambiarse para acompañarlas, mientras Maka era arrastrada literalmente por ambas hermanas.

Tsubaki y Black Star salían de la casa pero escucharon grito y maldiciones cosa que no eran de una señorita.

—Oh y esos gritos no son de tu amiga nada refinada—dijo burlonamente.

—Creo que no debí decir a Liz que invitaría a Maka pobrecita—comento triste porque sabía que le estarían haciendo en estos momentos, porque en un momento ella fue su muñeca de pruebas en su obsesión por los vestidos

En la tarde la cena estaba preparada solo necesitaban a los invitados .Black Star entraba a la sala junto a Soul que había llegado hacia unos momentos de su viaje y Kid .

—Solo faltan las amigas de mi novia—dijo triste—Las mujeres tardan mucho ya se retrasaron… y ¡Ya tengo hambre!

—Creo que tu eres el único comprometido —Kid dijo triste.

—Y porque no eligen a la amiga de mi novia, es una buena oportunidad para ustedes escuche que no tiene novio—miro a sus amigos pícaramente—También tendrán otras opciones después de la cena por que habrá… ¡Una fiesta sorpresa para Tsubaki!—luego quedo en silencio al ver la cara de sus amigos que no estaban enterados—Claro que lo sabe pero es sorpresa para ustedes porque si les decía seguro no vendrían —hablo animadamente.

—No lo creo, además mis primas, quisieron hacer lo mismo pero no lo lograron.—comento Kid.

—Si hubiera sabido que tratarían de ligarme a alguien no habría venido y peor si supiera que habría una fiesta aquí después de la cena—comento Soul molesto mientras ponía su mejor cara de enojado.

—No pueden quedarse solteros toda la vida por que no se fijan en la nada refinada tal vez uno de los dos se anime —señalo a la mencionada que entraba con las primas de Kid y su prometida.

—Deja de tratar de ligarnos con ellas claro que no lo hare... —la voz de Soul se apago cuando abrió sus ojos y se quedo sin aliento al ver a Maka entrar con un vestido rozado que dejaba descubierto sus hombros, tenia la cintura delgada y la piel de porcelana estaba con el cabello sujeto mientras unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro hasta que….

—¡Mierda deja de empujarme! que no ves que me caeré con estos zapatillas y ¡Este corcel me está matando !, ¡seguro esto es invento de un hombre machista! Claro… como no puede torturar directamente a una mujer lo hace a través de la ropa de mujer, fue un imbécil el que invento esto.

—¡Maka con tus modales no conseguirás que algunos de los amigos de Black se interese en ti!—grito Liz sin paciencia al ver la falta de cooperación por parte de Maka para conseguir Marido.

:—¡Me importa un maldito pepino!, ¡ustedes me arrastraron hasta aquí!—aclaro pero la voz de Soul la sobresalto .

—Maka tu no cambias sigues siendo vulgar no tienes modales—comento burlonamente el alvino mientras se ponía en frente de Maka haciendo que ella estuviera nerviosa por su presencia.

Kid de repente empujo a Soul y se puso en frente de Maka.

—Mi nombre es Death de Kid es un placer conocer eres perfectamente simétrica. —comento mientras la miraba por todo lugar haciendo que Maka se pusiera nerviosa porque su amigo nunca la había observado así.

—Deja de portarte así con Maka no ves que es una señorita la espantaras—Soul se puso molesto en medio.

—No es ella Maka Albarn —pregunto Kid con asombro mientras veía a Soul que estaba celoso por ella.

—¡Dejen de acosar a la plana, y pongan atención su gran dios !"

—Black deja de decirle eso a mi amiga—lo regaño molesta su prometida.

—Aléjense de mi hermana mi padre me enseño a defenderla —se puso en medio Nick como si fuera su protector.

—Chibi yo puedo sola —Maka hablo molesta mientras empujaba a su hermano a un lado y comenzaba con su plan de escape para no ver a Soul.

—Seré breve felicidades Tsubaki y Black—pauso y se froto un poco el cabello—No sé porque nos llamaron pero debo irme .fue un gusto estar estos breves momentos con ustedes pero debo irme—dijo despreocupadamente volteándose para irse pero la mano de soul la detuvo y ella lo miro amenzante.

—¿De qué huyes , no será que mi presencia te perturba?

Maka no sabía que hacer pensaba cuando es mark es solamente amigo, pero cuando es Maka es una tonta que fue despreciada por Soul, pero se mantuvo serena.

—Claro que no me molesta su presencia pero realmente debo irme.

Liz agarro a Maka y se la llevo rápidamente al otro salón antes de que dijera otra palabra.

Soul se quedo mirando donde se habían marchado pero una pequeña voz le llamo la atención.

—Que te traes con mi hermana la conoces no puedes acercarte a ella—dijo cruzando las manos fingiendo ser un adulto.

—Tu y yo debemos hablar —dijo mientras salían al patio y Nick le seguía.

Dejando a todos los que quedaban en la sala sin entender nada.

—Ella es mi hermana y tú tienes pinta de un rico que solo quiere divertirse—aseguro el niño afirmando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no te seré sincero me agradas mucho. Veras… ¿cómo decirte?".—Se pregunto el mismo pensativo. —Para ser directo tengo buenas intenciones con tu hermana, mi nombre es Soul Evans "

—Con que tu eres el famoso Soul.—sorprendido mirándolo .

—Ella te conto de mi —pregunto ilusionado.

—Ella no habla de ti, pero sí que sueña contigo constantemente. Creo que desde que era un niño, escuchaba repetir tu nombre varias veces—froto su cabeza para recordar.

Soul se puso feliz de escuchar eso. Que dice me puedes decir exactamente.

—Ella dice SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA, YA VERAS CUANDO TE VEA SOUL ,O….".-quería hablar más pero fue interrumpido por Soul.

—Ya es suficiente no digas mas seguro se la pasa insultándome y diciendo cuanto me odia —comento triste y serio.

—También dice que no la dejes por Kim entre sueños, eso no es todo ha beses llora llamándote además también cuando esta despierta—confeso tristemente.

—¿Por qué diría que no la deje por Kim? No será que ella le dijo algo a Maka .esto no encaja ellas no se conocen por que ella se fue a parís conmigo tratando de acosarme".

—¿Quién es Kim? ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermana?

—Quiero casarme con tu hermana,—afirmo con una sonrisa —Debo conquistarla pero esto te confieso a ti porque esto solo hablan los hombres . No podemos decírselos a las niñas entiendes .

—Claro que si no se lo diré a Maka—dijo Nick feliz por haber sido considerado un hombre.

—entonces me ayudaras, "

—Cuenta conmigo, pero tendrás que darme lo que quiera si te ayudo .veras habrá muchos pretendientes para mi hermana y seguro tendrá reuniones para ver si son aceptados por ella y yo estaré en todas sus reuniones con sus pretendientes para cuidarla por ordenes de mi padre y…

—¡¿Cómo que tendrá citas?!—le corto exaltado por la información.

—Si las tendrá esta semana, mi hermana fue obligada a aceptar eso será después de la fiesta que se realizara mañana. Mi hermana será presentada ante la sociedad para que vean que ya puede formar una familia.

Soul pensaba enojado que él le había dado permiso de no trabajar en la tarde toda la semana a Mark dándole entender que Maka ya había planeado aceptar casarse con alguien.

—Con que era por eso—comento enarcando una ceja molesto por el permiso que le había dado para que ella pudiera verse con otros hombres.

—No te preocupes saboteare toda esa reuniones o citas, no estaré de lado de ni un pretendiente…solo de ti pero te casaras con mi hermana ¿no?.

—Claro la desposare y tu tendrás todo lo que quieras estarás en el equipo de Soul Evans. Entonces es un trato entre hombres.

—¿Entre hombres? repitió alegre por ser nombrado así por que todos lo trataban como un niño,

—Y un trato o una palabra de hombres no se rompe—repuso mientras le daba una sonrisa y

Estrechaban su mano en señal de acuerdo, pero el niño puso la cara seria después y lo miro sin entender al ver que no parecía el tipo que le gustara su hermana, porque lo veía muy educado, sofisticado y de buena familia y su hermana era rara pensaba.

—Pero una pregunta… ¿Por qué te gusta mi hermana? es vulgar .no creas que te digo esto porque la odie sino solo por curiosidad.—pregunto inocentemente.

—Yo creo que la quiero porque es Maka simplemente, me gusta con defectos y todo además tiene muchas cualidades y virtudes que opacan sus defectos—dijo con una sonrisa que salió involuntariamente.

—Tienes razón es una gran hermana, siempre acepta mis culpas—comento divertido al recordar las veces que Maka le saco de apuros al culparla.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta tu hermana conoce a Frank desde cuándo —pregunto frunciendo el ceño y con un tic al recordar a Frank.

Nick hizo memoria mirando el cielo y se acordó de que sería un pretendiente de Maka .

—No te preocupes mi hermana no lo quiere, la vez que mi padre los presento casi fue acecinado por mi hermana.

—Entonces no lo ama— Pensó en voz alta mientras se tranquilizaba y se le asomaba una sonrisa.

…

Mientras maka los miraba de lejos y a maka le dio escalofríos.

Maka:" mis dos grandes pesadillas juntos esto debe ser un chiste".-comento suspirando mientras se acercaba a ellos para llamar a su hermano. Mientras los veía sonreír y le daba una imagen tierna de ambos. maka mantenía una sonrisa grande al verlos juntos pensaba que parecían dos ángeles pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Maka se pusieron serios…

—Que te parece gracioso ratón de biblioteca.—dijeron unisonó con una expresión aburrida

Maka se enojo ante lo dicho camino hacia ellos a paso rápido visiblemente molesta .

—¡Maka-chop!.—incrusto el libro en ambas cabezas.

Ambos se sobaron la cabeza y miraron con enojado, Nick al ver espectadores fingió llanto.

—¡Maka porque me golpeaste! Yo… te quiero mucho y tú me tratas así.

—¡Mierda no de nuevo! . Que tramas para hacer tu teatro—dijo molesta pero de repente aparecieron a su lado todas sus amigas consolando a Nick y mirando molestas a Maka que se quedo pequeña ante sus miradas reprobatorias.

—¡Qué vergüenza no puedo creer de ti Maka! , ¡Hacer esto a tu hermano! solo tiene siete añitos.

—No es lo que crees Soul también lo escucho, ambos me ofendieron no es cierto Soul—lo miro para que el confirmara su versión.

—Claro que no yo vi como ella de la nada nos golpeo solo por que el pequeño me dijo que quería quedarse en la cena y después en la fiesta—dijo en tono inocente mientras a Maka se le caía la mandíbula ante las mentiras— Yo les dije que gentilmente después los llevaría a su casa. El acepto pero Maka nos dio con su arma en nuestras cabezas no es cierto Nick".- dijo tratando de fingir inocencia y no reírse por la actuación.

—Es cierto Soul".—afirmo mientras abrazaba a Soul y ambos le daban una mirada malevola de complicidad a Maka que daba el mensaje estas acabada… no te creen

—Ahora que lo veo bien ustedes son dos demonios, son tan parecidos —confirmo fulminándolos con la mirada.

Todos observaron a Maka como la mala de la película y Soul y Nick ponían las caras de inocentes que los hacía ver como unos más de las víctimas de la, nada femenina de Maka Albarn.

—Maka te quedaras, Soul los acompañara a su casa está dicho y no protestes—dijo autoritariamente mientras salía y era seguida por los demás menos por Soul ,Maka y Nick .

— ¡Ustedes que están tramando! ¡Por que Nick apoyas a Soul!—reprocho a su hermano que lo miraba un poco asustado.

—No sé lo que dices—comento fingiendo no entender, dándose a la fuga al ver que sería golpeado si no escapaba por apoyarla, dejando a Soul y Maka solos.

Maka trato de seguirlo al ver que si no lo hacia se quedaría con Soul pero fue sujetada de la mano por el mencionado.

Maka nerviosamente y temblando como una gelatina se volteo Asia Soul. Estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que ella estaba con Soul .pero como Maka la chica que no es correspondida por su Soul.

—Maka tenemos que hablar—dijo serio mientras la llevaba a otro lado para conversar. Mientras Maka forcejeaba e insultaba para escapar de él.

En la casa de los Albarn se encontraba Spirit Albarn reunido con Giriko Pherson que estaba acompañada de su hijastra Crona.

—Señor Giriko espere un poco más le pagare lo que debo muy pronto—dijo con una mirada de suplica pero cambio de tema rápidamente —Espero que asista a la fiesta que hare para presentar ante la sociedad a mi hija la recuerda.

—Como no recordarla me falto al respeto hace 8 años, espero que haiga aprendido modales y haiga olvidado esa tonta idea de que la mujer puede estudiar y opinar.

—Claro mi hija se ha vuelto hermosa, es educada y refinada—dijo orgullosamente al recordar a su hija.

—Debo retirarme hay una fiesta a la que debo asistir y seguro me están esperando—comento mientras se marchaba y señalaba a su hijastra Crona para que salieran del lugar.

Ella hizo reverencia tímidamente al Señor Spirit para luego irse detrás de su padrastro que no había tenido consideración de esperarla.

_veran muy pronto que consecuencia traerá de que Soul haiga quitado parte de la fortuna de los Albarn , ni Soul sabrá que hacer eso falta poco solo sigan leyendo tampoco les aseguro un final feliz .Giriko es el villano por cierto mejor no les cuento mas y nos vemos el miércoles bajare el capitulo a mas tardar en la noche ._

_**Chau y agradezco a los que apoyan esta historia igual .**_

_**Sigan mandando review aumentan mi creatividad .n_n**_


	7. No es lo que parece te lo aseguro

**Cambie la forma en que escribía espero que se entienda mejor con los diálogos y guiones largos. Corregí errores anteriores como lo prometí cambiando en este formato no cambie la historia sigue igual solo puse los guiones espero que no tenga ni un error y si hubiera lo siento se me escapo.**

* * *

**n_n pasen a leer. y gracias por sus review.**

* * *

¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Que se cree este arrastrándome sin decirme nada.

Y lo peor es que me está haciendo perder la paciencia, a cada rato para me mira serio como si tuviera un conflicto mental y luego continua caminando sin decir ni una palabra parece que ya dimos 5 vueltas al jardín al principio estaba nerviosa pero ahora solo quiero golpearlo porque al parecer se está burlando de mi.

De repente miro un arbusto dio una sonrisa y, me arrastro literalmente atrás de este, me miro serio sentándose en el suelo y me jalo para que hiciera lo mismo me miro fijamente quedando en silencio como si yo debía explicarle algo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Soul?—pregunte secamente rompiendo el silencio — ¿Sabes que tu vida peligra por estar en este lugar sin que nadie que te defienda?

—Creo que lo último me pareció una amenaza más que pregunta—aseguró Soul levantando un ceja molesto.

—Piensa lo que quieras—respondí ladeando la cabeza y tratando de no matarlo por haberme hecho dar vueltas al jardín para después mirarme como si lo hubiera jalado hasta aquí Pasaron unos minutos incómodos mientras sentía su mirada carmesí clavada en mí pero yo no entendía nada y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Se acabó el juego ! ¡Que es lo que quieres por tu culpa estos zapatos me están matando!.—grite exaltada mientras apuntaba a mis adoloridas piernas.

—¡Yo también digo lo mismo…!—Soul se rasco la cabeza en forma de frustración y cerró los ojos molestos luego me miro tomándome de la muñeca .

—Eh …—fue lo único cuerdo que pude pronunciar al no comprender nada en absoluto.

El miraba el suelo luego a mi molesto, por varios segundos hizo este proceso hasta que al parecer pareció decidirse a hablarme.

—¡¿Cómo es que te comprometerás para casarte ya?¡.—

—Eso no te incumbe.— respondí restando importancia y quitando mi mano bruscamente..

—¡Claro que si!… nosotros… somos amigos—siseo molesto pero yo no comprendí como se atrevía a decirme esto después de su broma paso unos segundos al parecer meditar algo , luego me miro sereno y cambio de repente de actitud.

—Olvidemos todo…me refiero a lo que paso…. volvamos a confiar el uno del otro como antes.—dijo con una sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba cosa que me hizo ruborizar.

―Eres bipolar o ¿Qué?―contraataque mientras lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

El carraspeo molesto mientras cambio de nuevo a su actitud desinteresada.

―Di lo que quieras.

― ¿Quién te entiende? Idio...

―No comiences con los insultos―me interrumpió―lo que te dije es serio.

Tal vez era la única forma de llevar la fiesta en paz era ser solo amigos, debía conformarme con ello, si pude aguantar 8 años sin Soul tal vez podía seguir aunque él estuviera junto conmigo además debía casarme con cualquiera y su amistad seria mi único consuelo no tenía otra opción.

—Uhmm… está bien además no soy rencorosa. —afirme con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Quién hizo daño a quién ?, que recuerde tú me hiciste daño.—protesto Soul bufando mirando hacia otro lado molesto.

—Pues veo que tu memoria te falla yo no lo veo de ese modo.

—No importa déjalo como tú quieras—comento desinteresada mente pero después cambio otra vez a su sonrisa socarrona.

Esa bendita sonrisas me hacia dar escalofríos porque sabía que no era nada bueno para mí, trate de estar serena, y sentí su penetrante mirada examinarme por todos lados.

—¡Que es lo que miras idiota!—grite para que dejara de mirarme pero su sonrisa creció más al ver que estaba sonrojada, hasta parecía la hija de un tomate.

—Maka veo que no estás tan plana—comento con su sonrisa socarrona mientras movía la cabeza en afirmación su mirada me ponía como un tomate.

—¡Pervertido que estas mirando!—dije zarandeándolo al ver su estúpida sonrisa que no se borraba en ni un momento.

Forzaba para poder estrangularlo pero de repente me tomo de las manos y se tumbo al suelo conmigo encima y me abrazo dejándome desarmada.

—¡Suéltame pervertido! —exclame roja aprisionada por sus brazos que parecían que no me iban a soltar.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—contesto burlona mente para continuar—Si lo hago volverás a tratar de matarme…así que no lo haré.—dijo como un niño caprichoso.

—Soul tarde o temprano tendrás que soltarme y entonces yo…

—Mejor tarde que temprano—me corto restándole importancia mientras cerraba sus ojos como si fuera a dormirse en el jardín con migo sujetada.

Me removí en sus brazos despeinándome y arrugando mas mi vestido pero no me importaba el cretino me las pagaría con sangre.

—Soul no tocare ni un pelo tuyo si me sueltas—afirme rendida al no poder zafarme.

El abrió los ojos y bufo me miro aburrido con una expresión que no supe definir y luego me soltó ambos seguíamos recostados en el pasto lado a lado. Soul puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y miro el cielo tranquilamente recostado en el pasto, como cuando éramos niños.

—Dije que no te tocaría ni un pelo —recalque macabramente mientras le sacaba un pelo para soltarlo, el puso su cara de terror quiso escapara pero le incruste el libro más pesado que llevaba «si…me refiero a la Santa Biblia. Amen»

El se revolcó en el suelo sujetando su cabeza.

—Mujer si sigues así dañaras a mi cerebro.

—No creo que haiga mucho que perder—recalque mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ahora ya sé porque dije que no parecías muy plana hace unos momentos—afirmo con la cabeza después me dirigió una mirada seria —seguro ya me dañaste el cerebro plana ¬_¬.

—Maka -chop—incruste de nuevo en su cabeza par a que aprendiera.

—¡Deja de hacer eso mujer!—Exclamo adolorido, me fulmino con la mirada después vi como se recostaba en el pasto de nuevo pensativo cerrando los ojos en ciertas palabras me ignoraba.

Una fuerte brisa soplo y sus cabellos se agitaron con el viento después con esa actitud serena «sus rasgos de su cara era muy varonil, irresistible para una mujer, seria afortunada el que lo tuviera yo no era su tipo maldito día el que me di cuenta que lo amaba. ¡Estúpido bipolar que cambia de actitud ha cada momento !.»

Flash back

Me encontraba sentada en un árbol esperando a Soul, estos días lo había evadido y no venía a nuestro punto de encuentro decidí venir para confirmar lo que había escuchado en la conversación que tenía mi madre con unas señoras síntomas de estar enamorado, cosas que sentía por Soul. Pensé primero que estaba enferma después al ver que los síntomas aparecían al ver a Soul pensé que era alérgica a él. Decidí alejarme si me hacía daño pero me sentí peor al no verlo.

En la copa del árbol pude ver que se dirigía a mí un poco decaído sin percatarse que estaba en el árbol pero de repente levanto la vista y preocupado corrió hacia donde estaba

―¡Maka baja del árbol o te caerás!―grito mientras llegaba al pie del árbol yo obedecí , apenas estuve con él, me abrazo y aparecieron los dichosos síntomas, sentí cosquilleo en mi estomago sentir la temperatura subir cuando él me tocaba, ponerme nerviosa con solo verlo, además que me quito el sueño cuando no lo veía.

―Ehh…Soul puedes soltarme―dije en un murmullo el me soltó y me miro enojado.

―Por qué no viniste estos tres días estuve preocupado. —me reprocho molesto.

―Estuve enferma―el me examino preocupado tomándome la temperatura poniendo su mano en mi frente pero sentí calor ante su contacto.

―Veo que sigues mal lo mejor será que te vayas y descanses―afirmo mientras me llevaba a mi casa de la mano.―Come libros deja de estudiar y descansa ―añadió.

―deja de insultarme descerebrado―respondí regañadientes pero di una sonrisa involuntaria al ver como se preocupaba por mí.

Definitivamente me enamore de él a pesar en que me molestaba como cuidaba, no podía dejar de sentir estos síntomas me hacía daño al estar con el cómo estar lejos. Estoy enferma de Amor eso era claro lo único que esperaba era que él se contagiara conmigo.

Sería lindo que ambos tuviéramos esas alergias al estar juntos.

Fin del flash back.

Yo solo me quede como tonta contemplándolo hasta que el me miro curioso y luego levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

—No que te querías ir —afirmo abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño como si le molestar mi presencia.

Lo mire enojada ante la respuesta estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que escuche la voz de Black Star

—¡¿ Qué haces Soul en este lado del jardín ?!—Molesto—¡No hagan esperar a su Dios vamos para cenar Soul! —grito mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia expresiones de niño, pero al verme cambio de actitud y le dio una sonrisa picara a Soul—¿Creo que interrumpo? ¿Pueden seguir haciendo lo que iban a hacer?

—eh…—dijimos unisonó levantando una ceja al no comprender mientras seguíamos en la posición de antes.

—No se hagan miren como están Soul con la camisa desabrochada Maka con el pelo revuelto y el vestido todo desarreglado ustedes…—miro pícaramente a Soul mientras que el al igual que yo no entendía a Black Star.

«No entiendo nada solo estábamos peleándonos ¬_¬ que podría pensar este Idiota ególatra Soul y Yo solo discutíamos y tal vez quise matarlo pero eso no mas»

—¡Qué mal Dios seria si no los dejara continuar! Pero solo lo harán después de estar comprometidos si quieren—dijo entre carcajadas.

—No se dé que hablas no interrumpes nada ya acabamos, Soul y yo solo estábamos…—respondí desinteresada mente mientras ambos nos arreglábamos la ropa al ver como habíamos quedado en la pequeña discusión. Soul solo debía abrocharse la camisa y arreglarse los pelos porque yo solo lo había sacudido, pero yo si estaba un desastre debía volver a peinarme y cambiarme el vestido por que este está arrugado por haber forcejeado en los brazos de Soul. Black Star nos miro como si fuéramos extraterrestres para luego gritar barbaridades.

—¡No Soul!¡Como que desfloraste a la Plana!—grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Yo solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos ante tales palabras que me cayeron como un agua de balde fría tanto que me dejo en Shock mientras Soul trataba de explicar lo sucedido pero Black no escuchaba motivos.

«Este pervertido está pensando otra cosa ò_ó que idiota solo él puede imaginarse esas cosas»

— ¡Idiota estas entendiendo mal las cosas yo y Soul solo…!

— ¡Tu y el no debieron hacerlo y menos en mi jardín! ¡! Como pudiste quitarle la virginidad!—me interrumpió gritando histérico.

—Maka hija… co…co…mo que entregaste tu flor—dijo mi madre que apareció al lado de arbusto con una sonrisa forzada y un tic tratando de ser educada y mantener la calma.

L a mire sorprendida por su repentina llegada que dejo inmóvil a todos nosotros quedando por unos segundos en un silencio total «Solo me pasa a mí TT_TT en los peores momentos aparece sigilosamente Dios me odia»

—Mama yo solo estaba con Soul nosot…—pero antes de justificarme se desplomo en el suelo.

Al ver a mi madre tirada en el suelo fui auxiliarla sentándome donde ella para ver si no se había lastimado pero mi padre apareció de la nada.

—Maka que le paso a tu Madre—dijo preocupado mientras la cargaba.

—Se desmayo—afirme mientras me levantaba del suelo arreglaba mi vestido y me acercaba a mi padre —Yo…yo solo, fue un mal entendido vera el…—quise justificarme queriendo apuntar a Black Star pero él ni Soul estaban, se habían escapado dejándome con el problema O_O.

—Luego me explicas está bien auxiliare a tu madre vendré por ti mas rato—interrumpió sin dejarme hablar e irse con mi madre.

«¡Idiotas como se atreven a meterme en este problema!, no… creo que mi madre le diga a mi padre algo por el momento le aclarare después de que nos vayamos»

Mire a todos lados enojada para encontrar a ese dúo de idiotas me las pagarían caro ni siquiera Balck Star podría librarse escondiéndose en las faldas de Tsubaki por los golpes que le daría al querer ensuciar mi reputación.

….

* * *

Soul Pov:

Todo paso muy rápido cuando la madre de Maka se desmayo yo me levante del suelo para ayudarla pero kid apareció de la nada me tapo la boca junto a Black Star y me jalaron hasta el establo donde estaban los caballos.

—¡Chicos suéltame debemos ayudar a Maka con su madre! —dije mientras me libraba del agarre de Kid y Black.

— ¡Viejo piensa en tu vida, además el padre de Maka ya estaba ahí!

—Su padre estaba ahí si te veía te iba a matar. —afirmo Kid preocupado mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.

—Arruinaron un buen momento para presentarme ante su padre—dije molesto y quitando las manos de kid de mis hombros mientras me frotaba el puente de mi nariz en forma de frustración.

—¡No Soul amigo debes volver a Paris oí que Spirit quiso matar a varios que se quisieron acercar a Maka —dijo aterrado Black—¡Imagínate que te hará si descubre que la desfloraste!.

—¡Yo no hice nada a Maka!—dije enarcando una ceja y mirándolos enojados—«Aunque hubiera querido ¬_¬ pero no fue así».

—Gracias amigos por salvarme ahora estaré a salvo de Maka. —dije sarcásticamente mientras metía mis manos a mi bolsillo y me imaginaba que Maka estaría buscándome en estos momentos para matarme por meterle en este lio.

—¡Por nada amigo aquí está tu gran dios Para ayudarte!—exclamo animadamente Black.

—¡Idiota está siendo sarcástico!—aclaro Kid dándole un coscorrón en su cabeza molesto por su estupidez.

Los fulmine con la mirada a ambos y bufe pensando en lo que debería hacer para solucionar todo este malentendido. No podía aparecer en frente de su padres y decirles que yo no toque a su hija aunque era cierto ellos no me creerían. Escuche igualmente sobre el padre de Maka y estoy seguro que si se entera por su esposa apenas tocara la puerta el me mataría.

Lograría entrar a una Iglesia junto a Maka por fin, no estaría vestida de blanco sino de negro y yo como un cadáver.

«MAKA debe estar molesta ¿Qué debería hacer? Y tanto me costó pensar toda esa caminata para que olvidáramos lo malo y por la culpa de Black que metió la pata todo… »

De repente sentí un escalofrió pasar por todo mi cuerpo y recordé que tenía un sensor de peligro que había desarrollado cuando conocí a Maka porque sus libros eso si eran peligrosos.

Decidí enfrentarme ante la fiera y me dirigí a buscarla porque me imagine que ya estaba en la casa.

* * *

General Pov.

Maka caminaba echando chispas buscando a Soul para matarlo.

Pero Liz se lanzo encima de ella y le sujeto enojada.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con tu ropa y el peinado? !La fiesta comenzara ya en unos minutos y tu ni siquiera estas listas debo peinarte.—dijo alterada agarrando y arrastrándola hacia el cuarto de Tsubaki histéricamente.

—¡No debo matar a Soul !

—No te preocupes cuando estés listas ten por seguro que morirá por un paro cardíaco al verte con el vestido de muselina color jade—dijo divertida y continuo— Lo traje por si cambiabas de opinión y querías ponértelo por qué no aceptaste en tu casa.

—¡Quiero que muera a golpes! ¡ Debe pagar por lo que me hizo! .

Liz no hizo caso aunque tuvo curiosidad por sus palabras pero lo primero en esos momentos era arreglar a Maka que tenía los cabellos desechos sin mencionar la ropa.

* * *

….

Soul buscaba a Maka se había acomodado su ropa en el cuarto de Black Star que vivía reciente mente en la casa de su prometida por que sus padres de Tsubaki no querían que se marchara de su lado pero ambos dormían en diferentes cuartos.

Al terminar Soul busco cuarto por cuarto por que la casa era igualmente de grande que su propia casa.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que llego al salón donde ya estaban los invitados de sus amigos suspiro por que odiaba realmente las fiestas.

Pero debía seguir ahí porque sabía que Maka no se iría sin su hermanito que se encontraba chupando un caramelo sentado en la gradas y eso le hizo recuerdo que no había cenado y que tenía hambre. La orquesta que estaba en un rincón comenzando a tocar melodías hermosas y tranquilas y el bufaba por el hambre.

…

* * *

Maka pov.

Buscaba a mi hermano para que nos fuéramos pero no lo encontraba ya se estaba haciendo noche me encontraba en el jardín por la puerta principal viendo entrar coches con algunos invitados que se dirigían al salón que estaba un poco lejos porque el jardín era enorme, llevaba bien sujeto el cabello gracias a Liz, pensaba que el vestido me quedaba lindo al verme en el espejo porque era el color de mis ojos y combinaban, pero… me hacia recordar al vestido que llevaba puesto el día que Soul me hizo la broma y quería quitármelo inmediatamente para eso debía irme a mi casa.

Hasta que una mano me toco el hombro me voltee a ver quién era.

—Maka tanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo con una sonrisa tímida, era una chica con cabellos rosados de ojos azules y con el vestido color crema llevando unos guantes del mismo color.

—Perdón no te recuerdo—respondí avergonzada.

—No puedo lidiar con las demás niñas—hablo con una sonrisa.

—Crona… ¿Eres tú?—dije al recordar la frase que hablaba cuando nos conocimos ella asintió con la cabeza y la abrace alegre de volverla a ver.

—Crona hija puedes presentar a tu amiguita—dijo Giriko Pherson que se puso a al lado de Crona mientras me miraba sin descaro como si se deleitara al verme.

—Padre…la conoces ella es Maka Albarn—respondió con la voz temblorosa. En ese momento al escuchar a mi amiga me acorde de ese hombre no lo conocía recientemente sino que lo conocí cuando se presento a mi casa para unos negocios cuando era niña me parecía despreciable hasta ahora.

—Uhm…veo que no eres una niña.—comento con una sonrisa que me dio miedo pero trate de estar serena ante la situación él me tomo de repente de mi mano atrayéndome Asia el Crona solo me miraba asustada.

—Lo siento Señor pero usted está casado no debería hablar conmigo e ir con su esposa—dije tratando de no sonar molesta pero fue en vano.

—Viudo —corrigió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Crona lárgate!—hablo amenazante, Crona me dio una mirada de arrepentimiento por hablarme y se fue dejándonos solos me di cuenta entonces que no había nadie alrededor

—Debo irme no puedo estar con alguien como usted—dije repulsiva mente.

—No quieres Divertirte… se que las muchachitas como tu buscan a un hombre que las satisfagan en todo.

—Lo siento pero usted me da asco no estaría con usted nunca—dije zafándome de su agarre y lo mire con desprecio.

—Con que difícil eh…—me miro con una mirada de un demente me acorralo contra un árbol Yo reaccione rápidamente i le di donde le duele a un hombre y cayó de rodillas por el dolor, sabía que mi fuerza no era lo bastante fuerte pero mi agilidad me había ayudado en muchas ocasiones para pelear, pero no podía esquivar sus ataques con ese vestido de muselina que me parecía pesado decidí por la opción navaja que llevaba oculto por si acaso en mi vestido.

Lo acerque a su garganta el me miro enojado pero sin moverse cuando sintió el filo.

—Sabes que…no te atrevas a ser lo mismo a cualquier mujer —dije seria tratando de sonar amenazante par que no lo hiciera otra vez—Si me entero de que hiciste lo mismo a otra no garantizo que estés vivo.

—Veo que sigues siendo la muchachita indomable.—pauso—Creo que le enseñare modales.

—¡Muerta antes de estar con usted me repugna!.

—Veremos quién gana al final —respondió desafiante sin temor al filo de la navaja.

Se levanto me miro y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, me daba un mal presentimiento la tranquilidad que tenia.

Me aleje a pasos rápidos mientras trataba de no mirar atrás pude ocultar mis nervios, si él decía que lo amenace seguro que no le creerían además de reírse de él no diría nada estaba segura pero su comportamiento me hacía pensar que tramaba algo.

Agite mi cabeza tratando de pensar que ya no había motivos para preocuparse por que recuerdo que mi padre rompió negocios con ese horrible hombre.(N/A: Maka no sabe que le debe su padre dinero) .

Era mi momento podía escapar con todos los invitados dentro Liz no se darían cuenta de mi ausencia seguro estaría coqueteando para casarse ya nada malo me podía suceder ahora.

Pero como Dios me odia me encontré con Frank que estaba en la puerta de la sala me miro y sonrió.

«Sobre mi identidad como Mark y debía asegurarme de que la pelea que tuvo con Soul no afectaría su decisión de decir algo sin mencionar que debía aclarar que no sentía nada por el que lo único que podía brindarle era su amistad nada más que eso. »

Decidí dirigirme hacia él a paso lento buscando las palabras exactas para que entendiera mi situación.

—Me es grato verla su precenci…

—Frank tenemos que hablar—le corte antes de que siguiera debíamos aclarar todo.

—Pero después de que me conceda esta pieza. —respondió tomando mi mano sin esperar que aceptara y dirigiéndome a la pista pero Soul apareció en medio de nuestro camino. Mirando nuestras manos para luego mirarme a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando molesto.

Soul odiaba a Frank la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba que ningún amigo hablara con Frank me dio entender eso al disfrazarme como Mark y ahora como Maka.

—Puedes quitarte del camino Evans.

—No lo creo estas bailando con mi pareja de baile—siseo Soul.—Sera mejor que la sueltes.—dijo con un tic.

«Es un hecho Dios no está de mi lado por el momento debo usar la retirada y alejarme de estos dos si no Soul puede enterarse de mi secreto por Frank»

…

Kami despertaba y veía a su esposo preocupado a su lado pero al verla le dio un abrazo y empezó a lloriquear.

Kami lo aparto de un golpe y busco con la mirada a su hija .

—¿¡Maka donde esta!?... que le paso.

—De que hablas cariño—pauso—Ella esta seguramente ahora con Frank, el aseguro que se casaría con ella si se lo permitíamos.

—Pero ella no lo ama—reclamo su madre molesta por haber faltado a su promesa de que dejaría escoger a Maka.

—El dijo que estaría toda la noche con ella y la traería por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero mañana le presentaríamos para que la acortejaran si alguien estaba interesado y si ella le correspondía.

—Hablare mañana con Maka para aparte de presentarse ante la sociedad también anuncie su compromiso.

—¡No me estas escuchando!

—Maka no sabe lo que quiere —suspiro Spirit —Estoy seguro que ella no quiere a nadie al menos no conoce a hombres así que aceptara a cualquiera.

—Yo creo que no…—dijo afligida.

—Como que no Maka conoce a un hombre si Frank es todo sin mencionar el único que puedo aceptar—recalco lo ultimo.—además nadie evita el ojo vigilante de un padre puedo detectar a cualquier hombre que se acerque a mi hija desde que era niña.

—Pues yo creo que tenias el ojo en otro lado—recordó molesta sus infidelidades de su esposo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—Creo que Maka conoce a un niño desde su infancia pensé que era imaginario por qué no salía.

—¡¿Qué dices eso no puede ser posible?!

—Veras a beses escuchaba voces en su cuarto además que le vi haciendo una boina mal hecha mientras cantaba el nombre de Soul yo se la quise quitar pero la escondió. Supuse que se había creado un amigo imaginario para hablar porque tú le recalcabas que no se debía acercar a ningún niño.

—Kami adonde quieres llegar con esto….sobre su amigo imaginario.—dijo sin interés aliviado al escuchar que el amigo de su hija era imaginario.

—En la casa de Tsubaki escuche a suavemente como ella le decía a su prometido que fueran a buscar a Maka y Soul que estaban en el jardín.—suspiro y miro a su marido en Shock—resulta que ese Soul que consideraba imaginario no lo era, es muy real bastante para dejar embarazada a nuestra hija.

—¡¿Quuuuuuueeeeeee?! ¡Tiene que ser un error Maka no me desobedecería!.

—Además si lo conoce desde hace tiempo eso explicaría el por qué lo hizo pero no es justificable.—hablo enojada tratando de mantener la calma que había perdido su esposo que se movía eufórico por el cuarto.

—¡Que le hizo a mi bebe!.—grito sin creérselo entre lagrimas mientras sostenía su cabeza.

—Que no le hizo ese sinvergüenza—susurro su madre preocupada la pensar desde cuándo y cuantos encuentros habrían tenido si los habían pescado así en esa situación.

Spirit no pudo más y cayó ante las palabras que dijo su mujer.

* * *

**Dejen review y agradezco a los que me apoyan en la historia.**

**n_n**


	8. celos y tristes noticias

**D: ¡Oh …¡realmente ciento la demora pero muchas cosas se presentaron ante mí.**

**1: cambie la contraseña y no me acordaba el orden tuve que combinar números y palabras hasta pensé que debía crearme otra cuenta al no recordar la contraseña D: ya se me pase de tonta por no anotarlo bien.**

**2. Virus T_T si me refiero ese que destruye documentos.**

**3. Examenes… ya saben la misma cosa estudiar hacer tareas todo un lio.**

**Por lo tanto agradecería su paciencia a todos lo que apoyan la historia *_* .**

**Los amo realmente XD**

**: ) En fin también estaba escrito parte de esta historia pero ya saben virus… virus… mas virus TT_TT virus asesinos de historias aparte de mis tareas hechas en ellas sufrí volviendo a hacer mi tarea en computadora de literatura y de historia.**

**Creo que escribe 4 veces este capítulo pero este me gusto más y lo publique. Espero que les guste n_n.**

* * *

Todas las parejas se encontraban bailando en el centro de la sala mientras Soul se mostraba inquieto en un rincón de la sala cerca de la puerta de la entrada al salón.

Con la cara de pocos amigos apoyado en la pared de color marfil se encontraba sujetando una copa de vino mientras la agitaba en movimientos circulares de forma brusca demostrando a sus amigos o a los que se acercaban que realmente estaba de mal humor.

Alrededor de él no había absolutamente nadie ¿por qué? La respuesta era obvia Soul estaba irradiando un aura que daba el mensaje de"les sacare su cabeza si se acercan a mi" todos lo entendieron el mensaje excepto las jóvenes enamoradas que inocentemente se acercaban y las caza fortunas claro que iban y osaban a querer domar a la bestia con su sensualidad y encanto pero no les funciono.

Con unas cuantas palabras que Soul soltaba o daba apenas se acercaban, bastaba para espantarlas, salían con horror o lanzando maldición asía el alvino.

Este último fue percibido por Black Star que se encontraba hablando junto a su prometida con algunas amistades. El preocupado por su comportamiento repentino de Soul y al ver como espantaba a las cortesanas que se osaban a entablar una conversación con elo coquetear fue a ver el motivo del problema.

—¿Soul y esa cara? —pregunto Black Star inocentemente al no estar al tanto de la situación.

—Tienes algún problema conmigo —gruño molesto el aludido mientras tomaba su decima quinta copa de golpe como si fuera agua.

—La verdad si —respondió Black Star mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la copa—Esta fiesta es algo importante y por lo tanto te agradecería que no espantaras a mis invitados—anuncio cordialmente.

—Bien ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hiciste con mi amigo?

—Soul no puedo creer que digas eso a tu Dios —respondió indignado mientras fingía estar molesto.

—No me había dado cuenta de tu actitud de caballero —fingió asombro dando suaves golpes en la espalda de su amigo—, además no estoy haciendo nada malo a tus invitados —comento lo último enfadado.

De repente Soul vio posar una mano por su hombro de él y vio al motivo por que se encontraba quieto de pie a su lado estaba Kid.

Lo miro con furia porque él era el que le obligo a quedarse quieto a esperar a Maka en ese rincón, él le advirtió severamente que iba echar de la casa aunque fuera amigos si no dejaba de correr por toda la casa y eso no le convenía a Soul porque Maka podía estar con cualquiera pensaba.

—Lo hiciste —corroboro Kid a las palabras de Black Star asiendo fruncir el ceño más de lo que estaba a Soul que según él estaba tranquilo cosa que no era verdad—.Espantaste a varias cortesanas una me dijo que eras un patán o debería decir varias.

—Ya tuve demasiado con ese tipos de mujeres yo solo quiero a una.—Cerro los ojos molestos y le quito de las manos a Kid la copa de brandi paraba beberla de un solo trago—.Kid me dijiste que esperara un poco… creo que 5 minutos son suficiente.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo les dio la espalda para marcharse pero ambos amigos le siguieron para que no hiciera escándalo a unos cuantos pasos ambos caminaban en silencio detrás de Soul hasta que Kid rompió el silencio.

—Black Star o me imagino o hoy estas diferente —.Lo Examino con la mirada mientras ambos seguían detrás de Soul quien no se daba cuenta por su enfado que ambos lo seguían discretamente.

—Estoy seguro que es una mera imaginación suya —respondió con un tono suave y tranquilo que a Kid lo asusto.

—¿Ah?¿Qué te paso mono asimétrico estás enfermo o te volviste loco? —Paró en seco y toco la frente de su amigo pero Black Star la retiro con brusquedad.

—Te aseguro que si no estuviera observando Tsubaki te aseguraba que estarías muerto a estas horas rayitas.—dijo con un tono elegante y amenazador mientras trataba de dar una sonrisa forzada a su prometida que lo miraba de reojo vigilándolo desde lejos mientras conversaba con Liz .

—Eso explica todo —afirmo moviendo la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada a su amigo—entonces no tendrás problemas si te arreglo ese pelo y la ropa asimétrica.

—No hay tiempo para eso si Soul con ese humor causa problemas —dijo Black Star lastimeramente mientras ocultaba su rostro con su mano—Adiós Tsubaki. no querrá darme más amor en las noches.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero si ustedes no duermen juntos? —pregunto extrañado en un susurro para que el solo le oyera—No me digas que tu sinvergüenza robaste la pureza de Tsubaki.—reprocho molesto estirándole la oreja.

—¿robar? Pero si solo follamos —soltó sin importancia como si fuera lo más normal mientras volvía ser el mismo de siempre al ver que Tsubaki no estaba viéndolos y golpeando la mano de Kid para que lo soltara.—Solo pedí un adelanto… varios…bastantes…demasiados…—Kid le saco de su ensoñación dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Esos temas no se hablan no es de caballeros.

—Pero Soul hizo lo mismo con la plana que lo trae loco y babeando solo basta con mirarlo—hablo restándole importancia y suavemente para que esto quedara entre ambos

—Eso solo fue un mal entendido que tu perverso pensamiento distorsiono.

—Por cierto hice mis investigaciones y esa plana es rara, sin mencionar a nuestro amigo Mark que al parecer nunca nació.—hablo con un tono más serio ante la confusa averiguación discreta que hizo el mismo por el bienestar de su amigo Mark pensando que ambos eran muy misterioso y un secreto debía ver por medio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?solo debe ser producto de tu imaginación no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Para mí que aquí hay gato encerrado ¿no lo crees?.—Cruzo los brazos pensativo y preocupado mientras seguía el paso pero al ver al frente para seguir siguiendo a Soul se paralizo y le hizo una señal a Kid con su mano de¿ dónde estaba Soul?.

—Hablando de Soul ¿Dónde está?.—Busco Kid con la vista a su amigo Soul y al no encontrarlo ambos entraron en pánico.

Black Star ya sabía su castigo por lo que sin importarle nada comenzó a correr por la sala seguido por Kid pero nadie le daba importancia porque el centro de atención se había vuelto una dama de cabellos rosados bien sujetados y ojos verdes con un vestido elegante de parís, tenía por todo lado joyas lujosas que le hacían llamar realmente la atención de todo el salón.

Era refinada elegante de tez blanca y dulce voz que parecía encantar a varios solteros que se acercaban a ella como moscas

Soul cuando solo estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta de salida paró en seco molesto para asegurarse de que sus ojos veían bien.

Ahí se encontraba Maka tomada de la mano de Frank el otro le sonreía con galantería mientras ella estaba tomada de su mano ingresando a la sala muy pensativa.

La voz de Kid le saco de sus pensamientos asesinos hacia Frank .

—Ten en cuenta que si golpeas a Frank la lanzaras a sus brazos literalmente—asevero Kida pareciendo de repente aliviado al encontrarlo a tiempo.

Soul se quedo sorprendido al ver que su amigo le leyó la mente aunque en el fondo pensó que su cara lo decía todo como si dijera en su rostro que "golpearía a aquel canalla por tocar lo suyo ósea a Maka".

Ante la advertencia que su amigo le dio y a la veracidad que tenían sus palabras huso todo su autocontrol para no matarlo.

Dando largos pasos llego al frente de ellos vio como Maka lo miraba sin comprender y un poco inquieta.

Soul solo reacciono molesto frunciendo el ceño al ver las manos sujetas para luego mirar a Maka sin evitar chasquear la lengua.

—Puedes quietarte del camino Evans.

—No lo creo estas bailando con mi pareja de baile—siseo Soul—.Sera mejor que la sueltes.—hablo mientras apretaba los puños para mantenerse tranquilo.

—Ella y yo somos muy INTIMOS lo sabías—Acerco el cuerpo de Maka mas a él en un movimiento brusco tanto que el autocontrol de Soul se fue al carajo. Pero Black Star que lo había encontrado recientemente, leyó muy bien el mensaje en el rostro de su rápidamente de un empujón disimulado **(sarcasmo fue violento)** y con fingida inocencia aparto a Soul que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Frank .

Black Star en un ágil movimiento se puso en medio de Maka y Frank abrazando solo al último improvisando una conversación sobre futuros negocios que podían tener puesto que Frank era amigo de la familia de Tsubaki.

Dejando su actitud de caballero para dar paso al Black Star que solo quiere atención asía su persona.

El había hecho esto por su amigo Soul que fue brutalmente empujado asía un costado y para el claro por Tsubaki le había amenazado de que si algo salía mal en la fiesta no habría más amor de Tsubaki eso dejo a Black Star aterrado sabía muy bien que su prometida a veces podía ser muy severa.

Black Star abrazo a Frank como si fueran amigos de confianza mientras Maka lo miraba desconcertada y aliviada por no estar muy cerca de Frank.

**Maka-pov.**

Miraba a Black Star sin entender le di una sonrisa ante su repentina y afortunada aparición pero se borro cuando sentí que este me empujaba suavemente asía un costado… no ¡casi me lanza al otro extremo de la sala! ¡El muy Idiota!Si no fuera que estaba acostumbrada por la brutalidad de sus acciones o según él un empujón simplemente estaría revolcándome de dolor al otro extremo.

Después Kid se puso al lado de Black Star comentando también sobre negocios dejándome fuera de vista de Frank.

Como estaba lejos por el empujón suave de mi amigo del alma que agradecería comoélse merecedespués.**(puro sarcasmo)**

Observe como Frank trataba de argumentar seguro algo para que se fueran después de golpe sentí una mirada penetrante, en seguida me acorde de Soul que fue lanzada violentamente asía el otro extremo mire a todos lados para buscar a alguien que me salve a un extremo divise a la mayor de las Tomsom que espantaba pretendientes insinuándoles matrimonio sin conocerlos claro

Después seguí mi recorrido y vi que todos estaban ajenos a mi problema claro con la música fuerte sonando entre estas paredes no podía ni ver ni escuchar a mis demás amigas que eran pocas claro.

—Soul que te trae por aquí —pregunte fingiendo que no había pasado nadahace unos momentos..

—¿Qué hacías con Frank?—frunció el ceño mirándome con reprocho y cruzo lo brazos—.¿Cómo que son INTIMOS AMIGOS?

—Llevamos la fiesta en paz. —afirme con fingida tranquilidad.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —gruño molesto por mi respuesta evasiva mientras fruncía el ceño se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Pero es la única que te puedo dar —dije con simpleza.

Vi como fruncía el ceño mas y me miraba molesto después como cerraba los ojos frotándose la cabeza como si algo le estuviera molestando o estuviera tal vez pensando.

Al ver que tenía un debate mental decidí aprovechar y comenzar mi retirada dando media vuelta para alejarme de Frank y Soul.

Pero sentí que las manos de Soul me tomaba y me hacían girar con delicadeza para estar frente a él eso si no lo esperaba.

—Maka me debes un baile además quiero ver si has progresado.

Recordé de repente que cuando éramos niños él me conto que su madre le había enseñado a bailar de niño insistí que me enseñara por que parecía algo interesante pero él se negaba. Después de recurrir a mi carita triste que realmente serbia contra él, me enseño un día pero después no quiso hacerlo debido a sus aplastados y adoloridos pies.

—No quiero —rechace empujándole suavemente con mis manos y como respuesta el frunció el ceño—¡Y por que ibas a bailar con el idiota ese y no conmigo!.—Sujeto molestos mis manos y me acerco másestando ambos muy pegados yo diría demasiado.

—¡Soul! —proteste avergonzada y nerviosa por su cercanía pero me tranquilice después para no demostrarles que estaba un manojo de nervios—Te aseguro que si bailas conmigo no podrás caminar toda una semana.

El me miro y sonrió con satisfacción y con galantería haciéndome sonrojar totalmente

Su rostro se acerco demasiado a mí y me susurro seductoramente seguro mi imaginación si eso debía ser ¿no?.

—Estas roja Maka. ¿Acaso te intimido?.—Sentí como sus labios rosaban mi lóbulo y suspiraba—Maka…—hablo con una voz tan sensual que me hizo temblar.

Quise decirle pervertido golpearlo en la cara matarlo ahí mismo pero al parecer ninguna parte de mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar sin duda era demasiado para mi pobre corazón.

Mi mente trato de formular palabras pero cuando las hable solo me salieron palabras que ni siquiera entendía yo misma.

—Tomare eso como un sí quiero bailar contigo Soul. —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tomo mi mano y con la otra mi cintura y con delicadeza me guio fuera del alcance de Frank que se había librado de semejante ególatra que le reclamaba por su falta de atención mientras yo no podía decir nada como una tonta me deje guiar por él.

Cuando empezó la nueva pieza de música él me sonrió con ese tipo de sonrisa que te mata y te deja sin habla. En ese triste estaba por ese ¡Idiota!.

Esto seguro seria una larga noche

**Normal pov.**

Maka bajo la cabeza para ver que no pisara los pies de Soul cuando bailaba mientras Soul la miraba alegre sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso por tenerla en ese momento Maka de repente sintió el aliento de este golpear contra su rostro levanto la vista para encontrarse con él a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.

Maka se ruborizo pero al oler su aliento sintió el olor del Alcohol no pudo evitar poner la cara de enojo.

Parándolo con sus dedos en sus labio y separándose de golpe y de nuevo en la realidad se maldijo mil veces por pensar cosas ahora entendía ese comportamiento.

—Estas borracho —aseguro Maka molesta.

—No tengo resistencia. —afirmo volviendo a tomarla de la cintura y las mano para seguir bailando.

—Si como no estás borracho tu aliento te delata. —dijo fastidiada mientras trataba de nuevo de seguirle el ritmo.

_**Maka pov.**_

El no dijo nada y continuo bailando mientras me sentía un poco tonta con todo esto por un momento pensé que él estaba coqueteando conmigo y me amaba pero ahora estaba segura que eran sus estúpidas hormonas lo que le hacían hacer todo esto, en si estaba así por que seguro se la paso bebiendo en mi ausencia.

No me había dado cuenta de que mientras bailaba me alejaba del centro hacia un rincón de la sala.

La música que era suave perfecto para enamorados pero no para mí porque sabía muy bien que Soul estaba borracho y estuve triste todo el baile.

Al terminar de bailar esa pieza de música dulce me separe de él y mire a lo lejos a Frank que me buscaba al parecer.

Después sentí como las manos de Soul tomaban mi rostro y me hacían girar la cabeza hacia él para no mirar a Frank.

Lo vi molesto y me miraba con intensidad, seguro estaba borracho y ahora debía cuidarlo no quería que por sus estúpidas hormonas despertara en la cama de otra ese pensamiento me molesto mucho así que pensé que en vez de que él me llevara a mi casa yo debía ser la que le dejara en su casa.

Di una sonrisa forzada al ver mi situación catastrófica Soul molesto se acerco a mí y me jalo asía el otro extremo de la sala y entramos juntos a un cuarto vacio cerró la puerta y ahí estaba con su cara del mensaje de "dame una explicación" como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

Oh… ya estaba harta y molesta que este me jalara por todos lados le di un puñete en la cara porque no llevaba un libro Liz me los había confiscado cuando Tsubaki le conto que con eso ahuyentaba a mis pretendientes cuando me arreglaba.

—¡Rayos Maka¡ —protesto frotándose la nariz.

—Me la debías —asegure afirmando con la cabeza—¡¿Que crees que soy?! Algo que puedes jalar o manipular cuando quieras. ¡Pues te informo que no! ¡No tienes derecho de ver con quien camino! ¡No puedes tener celos por tus amigos! estoy segura que ibas a iniciar una pelea afuera, espero que no te enfades ahora con Kid o Black Star que están junto a tu enemigo según tu.

—Te gusta Frank acaso, pero si tú lo odiabas —pregunto mientras lo veía apretar los puños.

—Eso fue de niños, tu también olvídalo además no debe haber rencor en nuestro corazón además si no fuera por el no nos habríamos conocido eso sería muy triste —argumente un poco feliz lo ultimo después vi una sonrisa asomarse en el rostro de Soul ante lo mencionado.

—Entonces yo te hago feliz Maka—Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa de una forma que me pareció seductora seguro era mi imaginación eso sería la única explicación pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que baje la vista ante sus mirada penetrante que al parecer estudiaba mis recientes acciones.

Levanto lentamente mi rostro con sus manos cálidas y yo como tonta deje que lo hiciera su simple contacto me dejaba sin habla hasta temblando, no podía procesar información sentí como su rostro se inclinaba asía mi mientras yo cerraba los ojos ¿sería esto una imaginación? pero su risa burlona me saco de mi trance.

—Maka mira como estas pareces un tomate. —Toco mis mejillas con una mano mientras sonreía feliz pero yo estaba molesta en esos momentos como pude pensar que me iba besar.

Le di un merecido puñete y rápidamente salí de aquel pequeño cuarto y la angustiada voz de Tsubaki me interrumpió.

—Maka tus padres te están buscando —hablo mientras me tomaba de mis manos y juntaba—No se qué haiga pasado pero parece que tu madre está molesta y tu padre está en el coche con tu hermano, tu madre lo dejo ahí porque no está en condiciones de entrar en el estado que se encuentra.

—Mi madre molesta ¿Por que? —De repente me acorde de la tremenda metida de pata de el prometido de Tsubaki— Tsubaki dame tiempo no les digas donde estoy debo pensar las cosas mejor.

Sali a tomar aire afuera de la casa pensé que mi madre no estaría tomando esta situación bien por lo que debía meditar que responderle porque últimamente desde que llego Soul de vuelta mi cabeza estaba un caos y hablaba las cosas sin pensar.

Mi padre tal vez aun no estaba al tanto de esto por lo que me concentre en las palabras que soltaría a mi Madre.

* * *

****jardin****

**Normal pov**

Aun pensando y estando un poco lejos del ruido la peliceniza se encontraba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos.

De repente sintió como alguien la estiraba hacia unos de los arbustos Maka quiso gritar pero al ver a quien tenía enfrente se tranquilizó

—Black Star…¿ qué haces aquí.? —pregunto sorprendida

—Salvándote el pellejo —hablo suavemente al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón suave en la cabeza de Maka—Eso es por engañarme acaso nadie tiene confianza a su Gran Dios además lo sé todo sobre tu engaño.— Frunció el ceño molesto mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

Maka la miro confuso mientras Black Star veía atreves del arbusto que mis padres no estuvieran por ahí.

—A que te refieres —articulo con miedo pensando que su actitud al ser Maka la había delatado dejando descubierta su identidad.

—No me engañas Maka tú y Mark.

Maka no podía creer que el ególatra la había descubierto «parecía tan tonto sin embargo el me descubrió» pensaba frustrada.

…

* * *

**Soul** pov.

Me sentía muy feliz en esos momentos al recordar las palabras de Maka y cuando se sonrojo cuando me acerque a ella seductoramente.

Bueno de que se sentía atraída por mi eso era notorio al ver lo nerviosa que estaba y lo sonrojada. Por algo se empieza ¿no? Después daría paso al sentimiento del amor. Ese último pensamiento me hacia sonreír como un tonto y eso no era Cool pero no me importo por el momento.

Me acorde cuando estuve cerca estaba sonrojada con sus labios entre abiertos dándome una invitación para saborearlos la idea de asustarla es lo que me impidió lanzarme contra sus labios que me eran realmente tentadores.

Al recordar el contacto contra sus labios cuando estuve enfermo no pude evitar suspirar deseando tenerla entre mis brazos ahora mismos.

Salí del cuarto queriendo volver a ver a Maka y conquistarla tenía toda la noche por delante pero eso sería muy difícil al parecer cada vez que se acercaba era muy violenta.

**"Eres tan dulce"** pensé con sarcasmo mientras me frotaba mi ahora adolorida nariz

* * *

**Maka pov**

—Dime lo sé todo me refiero a todo nunca engañarías a un Dios como yo sé tú secreto y es muy cruel.—Al ver que guardaba silencio añadió—Se lo diré a Soul

Lo vi asombrada todas mis mentiras se derrumbarían en un intento de callarlo me aferre a su mano para que no pudiera levantarse.

**«Como lo pensé el me juzgara y me delatara» penso Maka asustada.  
**

—Todo esto tiene una explicación —.Nerviosa agache la cabeza rogando que me comprendiera por todos los años de amistad, como me había descubierto no había necesidad de seguir negándolo.

—Te escucho.

Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada de que pasaría luego.

—Tuve que tomar la identidad de Mark para hacer lo que más me gustaba además no quería depender de un hombre fácilmente compréndeme

—¿Ah…?.a que te refieres no me digas…¡Que tu eres Mark!.—Se levanto apuntándomeasombrado y asustado y ahí me di cuenta que al estar con Soul no me dejaba pensar bien tanto que ¡yo de la forma más idiota! ¡Le revele mi gran secreto a la persona que difícilmente mantiene la boca callada! ¡Soy una estúpida realmente!.

Lo mire triste porque sabía muy bien lo que vendría agache la cabeza molesta conmigo misma por ser tan impulsiva me había afectado realmente al ver a Soul solo a él lo tenía en mi cabeza.

De repente sentí las manos de Black Star reposarse en mi hombro al levantar la vista lo vi con esa sonrisa de superioridad y mirándome como si me comprendiera y no le importara.

—Maka no me importa si eres Mark para mi sigues siendo mi amigo o amiga la verdad no me esperaba esto pensé que los dos era hermanos o que él era un hijo ilegitimo de tu padre veras me enfade ante ese pensamiento ambos eran tan parecidos y pensé que tu le negabas como hermano, además primos no son lo averigüe debiste inventarte otra historia mas creíble.

—¿Cómo que creíble? —proteste molesta ante lo ultimo.

—Tiene suerte de que nadie más haiga intentado averiguar.

—No dirás a radies nada ni a Soul. —afirme tranquila.

—¡Claro tu Gran Dios te cuidara!—Dijo animadamente dándole una sonrisa de sincera amistad.—Sabes Soul no me cuenta nada casi. Al parecer Kid es su confidente —declaro molesto resoplando.

—Tal vez no te dicen por que tu no entiendes el significado de SECRETO —Hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras recordando los innumerables conversaciones que tuvo con Kid y al parecer para Black Star la palabra secreto significaba divulgar a todos mediante gritos para que todos escucharan—Confió en tu discreción.

—¡Claro simple mortal no diré que tu eres Mar..!

Maka inmediatamente dio un puñete en la cara para que no revelara su secreto.

—Y después me dices por qué no te cuentan nada Soul y Kid.—reproche molesta mientras bufaba.

De repente Black Star se froto el rostro mirándolo molesta.

—Deberías estar más agradecida a tu Dios simple mortal te `perdono por que eres mujer.. —solto mientras me daba una sonrisa sincera.

.Maka lo miro alegre de poder contarle a alguien su secreto alguien que no la extorsionara de repente la imagen de Frank se le vino a la cabeza y empezó la duda de que si pediría que ella estuviera con él a cambio de su secreto.

—¡Plana te habla tu gran Dios! —grito haciendo que Maka lo escuchara porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos preocupada y no escucho sus alabanzas asía sí mismo—Será mejor que nos retiremos no quiero que Tsubaki piense que somos amantes.

—Gracias…—dijo en un susurro ignorando su comentario tratando de darle una sonrisa para que no viera su reciente preocupación el ya había hecho mucho por ella.

—¡Ah ¡por cierto debemos decir a Soul que te responda por haberte follado.

—¿Follado? —repetí sin saber su significado mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de no entender y le di una mirada de interrogación—No te hagas después dices ser tú la lista, mira que eres lenta en estas cosas—aseguro con burla—el me dio una sonrisa picara y hizo gestos de abrazarse así mismo mientras fingía besarse con alguien—Está bien hablare en tu idioma, oíste que las abejitas llevan polen a la flor tu eres la flor y Soul es la abeja eso quiere decir que te ¡desfloro!.jajaja

No podía creer que Black Star solo abría la boca para hablar estupideces estaba molesta además de roja no podía matarlo porque le debía una por el momento al guardar el secreto.

— ¡Idiota y sigues con eso! No paso nada.—afirme ladeando la cabeza.

—Pues los hechos dicen lo contrario por más que lo nieguen —respondió inocentemente —Además que follen es normal entre un hombre y una mujer, muy..Normal..Bastante…normal.

Maka tomo el color rojo como tomate al haber tocado ese tema a pesar de que eso era mentira no pudo evitar imaginarse a Soul con ella definitivamente al estar relacionado con amigos como ellos la habían vuelto una pervertida pensaba frustrada.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tratando de borrar la nueva palabra agregada por Black Star el . Pero la voz de su amigo la interrumpió de repente

—Pervertida deja de imaginarte a mi amigo —acuso.

—Claro que no lo hago. —respondió Maka sonrojándose hasta la medula porque Black acertó en su pensamiento del cual se sentía muy avergonzada

Después ambos decidieron alejarse por separado para que si los vieran no pensaran nada primero se fue Black Star luego Maka espero y cuando salió de su escondite escucho la voz de Frank.

—¡Maka donde estas!

Maka se resigno y fue hacia él la duda lo carcomía realmente quería saber que le quería decir por su boca para no seguir con la intriga.

—Frank que me querías decir —pregunto mientras se paraba a unos pasos de él.

—¡Te prohíbo que te acerques o hables a Soul!

—No eres quien para ordenarme semejante cosas —respondí molesta.

—Claro que si soy tu prometido mañana solo daremos un paso ante la sociedad como novios pero muy pronto estaremos casados.—con semblante molesto se acerco a Maka y le tomo de la mano—Tu padre me dio el consentimiento eres mía.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento era la peor noticia, mis pesadillas hechas realidad.

—¡NO! Entiende no te amo, no puedes hacer esto no te pertenezco no puedo darte mi corazón —respondí tratando de sonar tranquila pero fue en vano.

El me miro sin expresión en su rostro y dijo dolido.

—Tu me amaras.

—Como puedo darte algo que ya lo tiene otro —susurre luego trate de mirarlo y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón—.Entiéndeme si estás conmigo sufrirás nos haremos daño tu mereces a alguien que te ame. —dije todo eso con la esperanza de hacerle renunciar a la idea de casarse conmigo.

Y tener más tiempo para arreglármela económicamente para no casarme prefería ser una solterona definitivamente no quería estar a merced de un hombre y si él me rechazaba los preparativos que seguro mis padres hicieron en secreto se arruinarían y se echarían atrás, tal vez mi padre no me entregaría a nadie porque según el Frank era todo lo que quería tenia una leve esperansa.

Hable expresando lo que pensaba sentía lo que nos dañaría tratando de que se portara razonable pero al parecer el no me escucho y se marcho en silencio pero antes dijo.

—Vuelve a casa con tus padres, mañana nos vemos no olvides que tu familia depende de ti tú no sabes realmente como están.

Esas palabras claramente me hacia entender su insinuación me quede pensativa tirando ahora definitivamente todo aunque hacia unos momentos tuve la esperanza de estar libre ahora me sentía realmente entre la espada y la pared trague grueso mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

De repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás protectoramente definitivamente era Soul.

Lo empuje de golpe para alejarlo de mi estaba en estos momentos en el peor estado el me miro con un poco de dolor.

—Maka no te alejes de mi si siempre me golpeas y huyes —Dijo acercándose demasiado a ella invadiendo seriamente su espacio vital mientras la abrazaba.

Soul se había dado cuenta que si ponía nerviosa a Maka esta no podía defenderse al parecer su cerebro le fallaba.

* * *

—Todo a su tiempo —hablo para sí mismo con una sonrisa que daba miedo con solo verlo estaba cargada de demencia.

—Me pregunto qué ganaras con eso —pregunto Justin curios, el era un fiel amigo suyo que le había ayudado varias veces en sus maléficos planes era rubio alto buen mozo y elegante.

—Ganare mucho te lo aseguro hasta una mujer en mi colección.

—Veo que vino señorita Diehl. —Miro a la joven que miraba con desprecio a la mayoría que se acercaban asía ella—Y donde está su prometido parece que no se entera mira como todos se le acercan,

—Sí pero apuesto que no hace caso a ni uno ella sabe lo que le conviene —Comento Giriko mientras sonreía con malicia—Me parece muy conveniente la aparición de ella no podría ser más afortunado parece que todo está a mi favor, ahora que encontré su talón de Aquiles va sufrir Evans y mucho.

—NO me diga que quiere hacerle algo a la señorita Diehl.

—No es ella la desafortunada sino a otra. Además también le advertí tenemos un desafío necesita a alguien que la dome.¿NO?.

—Señor Giriko es un gusto volverlo a ver —saludo Kami interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos amigo. Haciendo una reverencia estrechándole el cual Giriko beso Justin solo se retiro era un hombre que no le gustaba mucho socializar.

—Seguramente busca a su hija la señorita Albarn.

—Sí pero no la encuentro —dijo molesta—¿No la vio?

—Claro que la vi hace unos momentos con Soul Evans un hombre comprometido y eso no es de una señorita decente, además ella parece tener un comportamiento fatal asía mi persona.

El nombre de Soul hizo poner en guardia a la madre que miraba preocupada por todos lados al saber que ambos estaban juntos y peor cuando se entero que estaba con alguien que se iba casar.

—Disculpe a mi hija yo me asegurare de que le pida disculpa en persona.

—Créame recibiré muy bien las disculpas de su hija —hablo con malicia pero Kami no lo noto.

* * *

**Normal pòv**

—Soul si nos ven pensaran cosas suéltame —hablo zafándose de Soul debía dejarle en claro la situación en que estaba su pobre corazón no aguantaría si él estaba tan cerca no podría casarse con Frank ahora lo tenía claro.

—Yo tal vez me case —dijo con dolor—Tu solo tienes que tocar a la mujer que amas.

**«Y lo hago»** pensó Soul

—Soul mis padres adoran a Frank y yo creo que ellos o más bien me harán…—Su voz se desvanecía con cada palabra que daba y el alvino sabia a donde quería llegar con la conversación.

Soul la tomo de ambos hombros y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, también la resignación de aquel matrimonio que seguro seria repentino por su culpa por no pensar con el corazón y ser tan vil en sus acciones de las cuales se arrepentía.

—Todo esto está arreglado ¿no? —Tomo sus manos para acercarla y darle un tierno beso en la frente—Tu lo amas.—pregunto con una voz profunda.

Maka miro sorprendida a Soul después negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no amo a nadie.—mintió tratando de que Soul no lo percatara—Debo aceptar a cualquiera aunque todos me trataran como un objeto—hablo lastimeramente—Yo… nunca quise que todo terminara así hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero no logre mi objetivo—dijo lo ultimo cerrando los ojos, apretó los puños mientras luchaba en vano con las lagrimas que corrieron por todo su rostro.

Soul abrazo a Maka y pasó una sus manos acariciando sus cabellos después pasos lentamente las manos por las sonrojadas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas sin dejar de abrazarla.

Como nunca Maka se sintió inconfesa nunca pensó que Soul la vería así tan vulnerable pero ella no podía retener las palabras de angustia al verlo tan cerca además lo necesitaba aunque solo fuera por un momento pensaba.

Se dejo mimar por sus tiernas caricias que le daba pensando que serian las ultimas porque ya su destino estaba arreglado, ella había perdido nunca tuvo oportunidad al parecer de luchar.

Cerró los ojos pensando que sería la última vez que estaría con Soul en un arranque de angustia se aferro mas a él tratando de llenarse de su aroma varonil y la calidad que le daba lo amaba con todo el corazón tanto que le dolía.

Soul en cambio luchaba contra su idea egoísta de estar con ella pensó que tal vez el podría estar con ella… si estaría con cualquiera porque no con él debía intentarlo.

Pero no quería tenerla recurriendo a la misma artimaña de Frank mediante negocios familiares quería tener su permiso si ella pensaba que tal vez podía amarlo.

Con duda pregunto algo de lo que estaba muy consiente podía arruinar todo pero valía la pena intentarlo. La separo agarrándola por los hombros evitando la mirada dolida de Maka .

—Si no amas a nadie —hablo y pauso unos momentos mientras apretaba sus puños para ser valiente—Por qué no te casas conmigo.

Esa palabra paralizo a Maka que lo miro sorprendida ante la pregunta Soul solo trato de ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto amaba que tal vez sería la última vez que podía admirar su belleza su palabra decidiría todo.

Maka bajo la vista tratando de captar el mensaje seria por que la amaba ese pensamiento hizo latir su corazón rápidamente de felicidad pero de repente fue remplazado por un dolor y opresión en su pecho pensó que seguro era por palabras que soltó antes de echarse a llorar y que Soul se compadeció de ella.

**«Lastima eso es lo que realmente sientes por mi Soul»** pensó Maka frustrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**lo que responderá o como reaccionara eso lo dejo en suspenso no se que están imaginándose . Eso ya veremos en el próximo capítulo lo rechaza lo acepta o todo puede pasar.**_

**por cierto Soul es el prometido de Kim eso lo explicare después como fue que paso.**

**Pero dejen review los que odien a los virus tanto como yo.**

**Como los detesto malditos virus mis ò_ó pobres dedos están torturados por rehacer tareas y ahora estaré descansando en paz.**

**Quien haiga creado lo virus espero que le caiga un rayo no… mentira no soy tan mala u_u.**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy espero que les haiga gustado amo sus review si leen dejen comentarios por favor u.u eso me motiva a sacar más pronto el capitulo si no medio que no me apuro y tardo mas.**

**Me despido chau n_n**

**y creo que hice el capitulo muy largo la próxima intento hacerlo corto D:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿REVIEW ?**


End file.
